Pictures on the Fridge
by zaz11496
Summary: What if Melinda had a baby at sixteen,know one knows about her What will happen when her daughter is in trouble and Melinda has to help her. How will she explain this? What will Jim's reaction be? Who is the father? FIRST FIC! PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

What if Melinda had a baby at sixteen,know one knows about her & she lives with her father in Houston, Texas. What will happen when her daughter is in trouble and Melinda has to help her. How will she explain this to her friends? What will Jim's reaction be? Will their life be the same? Who is the father?

Prologue

This takes place after the last episode of season 5.

Delia: currently dating one of her clients who owns a toy company and collects vintage planes. His name is Mark and has brought a lot of business to Melinda as he has decided to sell some of his vintage planes. Since she is selling his house they are buying one together and have been dating for almost a year.

Ned: Ned has also moved in with someone special, his girlfriend Katie (the dancer who had a ghost attached to her and her family) they bought a 2 bedroom (Delia couldn't stand knowing that Ned would be sharing a room with her & what they would be doing) so to put his moms mind at ease they bought a TWO bedroom apartment off campus. They also bought the cutest miniature schnauzer dog together & called it Buddy.

Eli: Eli has continued on with his dating life after his horrible break up with his best friend from childhood, Casey. Ned often lets him borrow Buddy as sort of a coping/ animal therapy session. Other than that he continues to help Melinda and Ned unravel tough ghost situations and after Bedford's death was offered the position of head of the Psychology department, in which he accepted.

Jim: Since the shadow/shiny battle, he has decided he needs to work shorter hours, which Melinda insists is just a way to get of doing double shifts, but nonetheless, is grateful for getting to see her husband for longer than an hour a day. He also gets more time off, since this is his final year of residency. Him and Melinda get more time together and have enjoyed being married for 10 whole years.

Aiden: Aiden had been especially care free, he seems more comfortable since he know the shadows aren't around anymore. He is happy getting to see his dad more often and keeps hoping that he gets a sibling. (which he has been especially curious about these days). He is learning a lot about crossing ghost over and has even done one all by himself.

Melinda: she has not changed, but she is forever grateful for her son saving her life. She continues to expand her store and had gotten a number of expensive antiques. (mostly from Mark, Delia's boyfriend). She spends more time with Jim which is good because she rarely saw him during day light hours due to his long shifts. So she is happy to report that everything has gone back to normal, she is teaching aiden how to cross over ghost without aggravating them and has made him promise that whenever a ghost is around he will tell her first instead of letting them hide in his closet. The only thing she can hope for is for this peace to last.

Chapter 1

Melinda walks in after a long exhausting day at work to find her dear son's toys on the floor in the kitchen.

"Aiden what did I tell you about picking up after you play with your toys.."

Aiden runs down the stares stomping on every stair and runs in wearing a baseball glove.

"sorry mom but daddy was teaching how to pitch, he says that when he was my age he pitched too! He says I'm really good!" Aiden gives her that 500 watt smile that always gets her through her toughest days.

"Thats great! Now when I was your age I was doing ballet but I'm guessing thats not your thing" Melinda smiles knowing Aiden response will be something funny.

"Ewwwww! Ballet is Icky! They all wear pink and have toutou's'" Aiden's smile turned into a tongue sticking out kinda look, which caused Melinda to laugh.

Just as Melinda was going to respond a tall handsome Jim walked in through the front door.

"Hay buddy! I thought you were going to get your glove?" Jim gave his son a disapproving look before noticing Melinda in the kitchen.

"Well hello there!" Jim walked over to Melinda and gave a deep kiss they broke apart just in time to here Aiden's usual remarks about kissing people on the lips being gross.

"Well you know bud, one day your gonna wanna do this." Jim says still cupping Melinda's face and kissing her again this time with more depth.

" I don't think so, Girls are blehhh!" Aiden concluded dryly.

They broke apart and Melinda stared down at her son,

"well thank you very much Aiden" Melinda said a sarcastic manner knowing that Aiden was just in that stage of life where girls had cooties.

"Mommy i didn't say you were bleh I just don't like any other girls, your the only exception" Aiden gave her a great big smile and Melinda smiled back

"Well thank you very much For that!" She looked back at Jim and stared into his light blue eyes.

"Well it looks like you may have some competition there Mr. Doctor man" Melinda chuckled a little as Jim grabbed her waist.

"Well I think you are the most beautiful women in the world Ms. Antiques lady and I like girls, but You're the only women I like" Jim kissed her hard and started moving down her neck causing Melinda to giggle and brake things up before it got to far.

Melinda looked over her shoulder to where Aiden was standing, he had since run off after deciding to pick up his things off the floor of the kitchen.

"well one thing to put on the to do list is to get Aiden to pick up after himself" Melinda walked towards the fridge and took out a water bottle. Jim followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and started to kiss her neck and cheek.

"We can take care of that another day, come on Aiden's gone outside to play with Ben"

Jim started to whisper in her ear causing her to blush. He kept whispering until they got up to thier room.

"Oh I forgot to mention was that a new drawing I saw on the fridge this morning?" Melinda was always curious as to what inspired Aiden and after work usually would ask Jim, Ned or Eli about it.

"Yah I've been meaning to talk to you about that... ummm Aiden really wants a sibling" Jim really could say much it was pretty self explanatory, he's been drawing pictured like this for a while now but they've both been so busy that neither of them have really discussed it in any sort of detail.

"another one" Melinda was really curious as to why all of a sudden her son was interested in sibling and babies and all things related but she knew that he wasn't the only one, Jim has been dropping hints as well not to mention he tries at every opportunity to talk about it but I've been so busy neither of us has really pursued the topic.

"yeah Mel and this time neither of us can avoid it, especially you." Jim chimed in.

"What do you want me to say?" Melinda asked dryly

"Well it would be great to get a straight answer from you concerning the whole second child sibling thing" Jim said putting the question out there so that she couldn't avoid it.

"I... I really don't know.." Melinda said not being very convincing as to why she doesn't know.

" Why? Whats the problem Mel? You know that no matter what I'll never judge you, so tell me why? Let me in." Jim said causing Melinda to avoid eye contact.

They both sat on their bed next to each other and Melinda was staring out the window watching Aiden play baseball with his friends.

she looked back at Jim for a second, long to see the pain in his eyes.

" I never has a sibling..."

she continued slowly

"I really, I just don't know how it will work you know... gift wise, will she/he be able to do what I can do? Or maybe what Aiden can do? Or more? Will it get the gift at all? How will this effect everything with the book? When I was pregnant that book scared me half to death... it wouldn't be yours"

Melinda was half in tear when she finished jim moved closer to her and hugged her massaging her shoulders and back.

" Mel you have to stop thinking about all the things that are bad about having another kid... I mean when we found out you were pregnant with Aiden we were so happy, we had been trying for so long, yes, all that stuff happened and if I was in your position I would have been a complete wreck, but I came back... I came back Mel... even if I have to live in someone else's body I'm here. I'm never leaving, and it doesn't matter was she/he can or can't do it'll be loved and nothing can changed that. No matter what It'll be ours Mel, I don't care if it won't technically be Aiden's sibling, he will know it's his brother... or sister" Jim finished to a now tear filled Melinda.

"How do you always know just what to say" Mel smiled looking into Jim's eyes once again.

"It's easy.. it;s cause I have you and I know you, I know that you're scared not just of what our baby can or can't do but also of the fat that it won't be mine. But Mel if you haven't noticed it will be mine, just in another guy's body." Jim started to kiss Mel on the neck moving to her lips where he depended the kiss.

Melinda stopped crying and looked up at Jim.

"you really want this don't you?" Melinda looked hopeful for his response.

"well...yeah and I know you do to if it weren't for all this stuff you have to worry about" Jim looked into Melinda's eyes seeing the love she felt for him.

"okay" Melinda said in a soft yet assertive voice. "we can try for another baby" Melinda smiled

Jim looked surprised and excited "REALLY? OH MY GOD yes!" Jim smiled and picked up Melinda spinning her around bridal style in his arms. Melinda started to giggle and smile.

"I love you" Jim said kissing her passionately on the lips.

"I love you too" Melinda mumbled into the kiss as they fell onto the bed.

**10 WEEKS LATER**


	2. Chapter 2

**10 WEEKS LATER**

"Hey Mel!" Eli walked a little faster to catch Malinda walking into her store.

Melinda looked over her shoulder to see Eli crossing the street heading to her store

"Hey! What are you doing here? I thought you had a morning lecture to give?" Melinda looked curiously at him.

"Well I had a slight change of plans considering that I had to cancel my class due to a huge party most of my class went to causing multiple hangovers hence the reason only 3 people showed up to my lecture this morning" Eli spoke as Melinda unlocked her store and turned on the lights.

"Well I'm sorry so few people showed up to your class" Melinda gave him the petty eye

" You know I don't mind, I'm not the only professor grilling them this semester, I get it they just wanted to blow off some steam, it's perfectly normal" Eli started rambling while Melinda flipped the closed sign to the open side and went to the back to fetch a box of antiques that needed to be organized for inventory. As she was doing that Delia walked in with two coffee's in hand

"Good morning!" Delia's entrance caused the bells to go off in the store and Eli to turn around

"Wow, since when are you Ms Perky at eight thirty in the morning" Eli stated questioningly

Melinda emerged from the back carrying another box needing to be sorted and dropped it on the table

"Good morning!" Mel responded starting to unpack the things from the box

"I thought you were supposed to be lecturing this morning?" Delia looked at Eli

"I was except know one showed up to my class, Rush week I'm surprised theirs still humanity on campus." Eli stated matter a factually.

"Wow! It's that bad ? Well, if it's any constellation Ned will be there this afternoon" Delia said proudly

" Of course Ned will, you practically force him to take my class" Eli responds

" How else am I supposed to check up on him, he's in college! The way I see it, you're there he's there, its like two birds one stone kinda thing" Delia reiterated

Melinda chuckled at the sight of two of her friends bickering like brother and sister. Just then her cell and she ran to the back where she had left it.

"Hello?" Melinda said

"Hi is this Melinda Gordon? The women of the other line sounded worried

"Yes this she" before she could respond the women on the other line continued this time she sounded like she had an accent probably from France.

"This is Dr. Madeleine Reine from St-Francois Hospital in Cannes, France. I understand you are the mother of a girl by the name of Léa Massard.

Melinda hesitated looking back at her friend who were now chatting in the front of her register.

"Yah... is everything okay?" Melinda was both worried and scared

"Ummm Lea has been admitted to the Children's psychology ward here. She hasn't been eating and she has been diagnosed with Anorexia Nervosa and Bulimia. She refuses to listen to her father and wants you to come and talk to her. Is that possible?"

Melinda looked pale, her heart rate increased as she walked further into her backroom

"Ummm yeah I can do that" Melinda looked up and placed her intertwined fingers on her head breathing in and out trying to stay calm.

"Great! How soon can you be here?" The doctor sounded hopeful

"As soon as I can book a flight, I live in New York" Melinda started to explain her position and how it might be a few day before she gets there

"Whenever you can get here would be much appreciated, but try to make it sooner rather than later due to your daughters health condition" The doctor explained hoping that would help get Melinda here sooner. "One more thing, is there a history of anorexia or bulimia in your family history?" the doctor paused waiting for Melinda's response.

"...Yes I was anorexic and bulimic when I lived in Paris" Melinda was hesitant to give more information than that but promised to be there as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, Melinda didn't notice her friend had stopped talking and were now standing in the door frame listening to every word. Delia's mouth was open and Eli was just staring at her.

"How much of that did you here?" Melinda asked hoping she could play it off as something else.

Delia looked into her friends eyes and just stood there

"enough to know that you lived in Paris once and you were Anorexic and bulimic" Delia said stunned


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well than that's all of it, I lived in Paris dancing for a ballet company called Le Grands ballet de Paris"

Melinda said honestly

"That still doesn't explain much" Eli interrupted

"I moved to France when I was fifteen years old, I got a scholarship to work and dance for a ballet academy called the Paris Opera house. I got caught up in my appearance and I stopped eating. My mom wasn't living with me at the time and the next time she came to visit I was thin, to thin. A few weeks later I was admitted to the hospital after my dance coach saw how thin I was getting."

Melinda tried hard to keep it simple and excluded all detail that she thought would lead to more questions.

Delia looked sadly at her friend for so many years she has been dealing with all of these ghosts when she had problems of her own

Mel continued " It was a really long time ago and I was a really different person back then, the good thing is I'm here and I'm healthy" Mel said hoping there were no more questions after this

"That still doesn't explain why you were on the phone with a doctor from France" Eli chimed in and pointed to her phone which unfortunately has caller ID.

I can't tell you guys this it's really hard to explain and it's just, I don't think you'll understand..."

Melinda was beginning to loose the battle with herself on whether or not to tell them, she knows all their secrets. But this one is just so private and personal, shes afraid that they'll judge her who she was and not who she is.

"try me" Eli said using his old psychology tricks on his own friend felt kinda bad but he hads to in order to get the whole story. " know one here is judging you, we just wanna help" Eli gave her a forgiving look.

"okay... but you promise not to breathe a word of this to Jim, or anyone else you know. I wanna be the one to tell him, he can't know you guys knew before him." Melinda stated

"OH MY GOD! Your pregnant!" Delia looked stunned before Mel could say anything

"No, not pregnant"Mel said almost as a reflex, but something inside her knew she needed to take a test, she felt like she might be, but didn't want to get anyone's hopes up.

Delia and Eli both nodded rushing into the back room and sat on some of her bar stools sipping their coffee's while Melinda started her long and revealing journey into her past.

" It started when I saw how skinny the girls were at this school, they were literally sticks, anyway I made friends with this girl named Carolyn, she was from California and was one of the only people I knew who spoke English. She knew secrets on everything from landing your grand jeté to how to practice three days in a row without eating. Anyway I was young and trusted people way to easily back then. Anyway we started getting into some really bad things, I started drinking and smoking and would throw up anything I ate in order to stay thin. The ballet industry was getting so competitive, I thought the thinner I looked the more appealing I would look to the owners of the business. Anyway every Friday night Carolyn and I would go drinking, clubbing partying, it's surprising how many friends you can make by just being a ballet dancer. My mom was in shock wen she first saw me, she thought I had been beaten or abused at the academy, but I swore it was just me. She wrote to the director to make her aware of my condition and two weeks later I was admitted to the Children's Psych ward in St-Justine Hospital in Paris. It turns out my condition was more serious than I thought and they admitted me into intensive care unit for Anorexia Nervosa and Bulimia. At the time I was dating a boy by the name of Paul he was a English writer for a travel journal and a lot older than me at the time. He helped rehabilitate me and We ended up living together. I started working with the ballet and actually became the lead in the winter show swan lake. It wasn't until I went in for my monthly appointment with my physician that he noticed."

Melinda couldn't do it, she had lost the courage to talk and just stared.

"what the hell happened?" Delia was getting worried what didn't she know about her friend's life? What important detail was causing her this much grief and anxiety.

Melinda eyes fogged over but she knew she had to push through it. She hadn't waited this long, gone through all that just for it to end. Her friends deserved to know.

She went on in a whisper of a voice avoiding eye contact with both of them.

"He found that I was pregnant." She stated letting tears fall freely from her eyes now. She knew it was out, she now had no more secrets with either of them.

"What?" Eli looked at her in shock.

"He said that I was 10 weeks pregnant at sixteen year old" Melinda spoke louder this time so they both would know and understand.

"Oh, Honey I'm so sorry you lost the baby... but hey you know how difficult it is to raise a baby at sixteen, it's like what I told Ned, it takes a village to raise a baby and at sixteen you really don't have that village." Delia looked at her with sadness and understanding

"Delia there's really more to the story than that... I never lost the baby" Melinda looked a little uneasy as she said those words

Delia looked taken back and stunned at what her best friend had just told her

"Then what happened?" Eli looked at her with that same look of understanding

"I knew I had to have the baby, I couldn't abort it... it was to difficult for me, so I went home and told Paul, he was shocked too but he was old enough and responsible enough to take care of a baby, unlike myself who was completely freaking out. Before I even got home I had already decided that I would put the kid up for adoption and that would be the end of that." Melinda found it tough to get through what she was trying to explain. "But Paul wanted to keep it... he thought that a baby was a wonderful thing and would bring us closer together, but he was twenty five, he was ready for that commitment, I wasn't. This meant that would have to give up ballet and my high school career all to take care of what I called a very drunken mistake. So I told him I wanted to put it up for adoption. He had to agree with me since I was the one who will be going through the whole pregnancy thing no matter what.

"What the hell happened?" Delia sounded a little angry after so many years of being her friend NOW she was hearing this?

" On June 4th, 1996 I gave birth to a baby girl who I named Lea Carolyn Massard... She was 6 pounds two ounces and 18 inches long. She had brown hair and green eyes and looked a lot like me from the time she could walk. It turns out that when I put her up for adoption, Paul adopted her, he had parental rights so he got custody right away. I was still living there and didn't expect to be half raising my daughter at the age of sixteen while going to school and trying to make it in the ballet industry. After that I relapsed and into my old habits of not eating and working myself way to hard. To be honest there was no way in hell I looked like I had given birth three months earlier. After that I decided I couldn't do it... no, I didn't want to do it. I was an emotion sixteen year old who didn't know the first thing about changing a diaper let alone raising my daughter. From the start I knew that i had to do the right thing by her and give her up, but Paul didn't really see it my way... we broke up after that, but kept in touch mostly because he felt guilty for forcing me into motherhood and lying to me about the whole adoption thing. I stayed in France but moved into the heart of the city where I lived with Carolyn and her friend Ben. When Paul came into the city he would usually bring Lea just to sort of keep me posted on how she was growing... stuff like that." Melinda was now more comfortable talking about it and was speaking like she didn't regret a thing. " I would babysit for him sometimes when she was young and sometimes he would leave her with me when he had to go out of town. When I was twenty my mom got sick and I had to go back and take care of her. Eventually, I decided to move back missing some of the things and people I never realized I would miss. Which also meant I would have to stop seeing Lea. I started NYU I moved on and I never got to see Lea again. Of course Paul still keeps me updated he married someone now and they have three kids. Think of it as like an open adoption. So what do you think?

Delia and Eli just stared at her unaware of this whole part of her life she had hidden. They were absolutely shocked on how big of a secret Melinda had hidden and couldn't immediately speak. To avoid the awkward tension, Melinda kept speaking.

" Now Lea is kinda going through the same thing I was, minus the whole being pregnant thing. She dances for the Paris Opera house and now she having eating problems of her own. She won't listen to Paul or her step mom and he thinks that I'm the only one who will understand her so I have to go back to France to talk to her and try and straighten this whole thing out." Melinda couldn't stand how her friends weren't talking to her.

"please say something" Mel was desperate why weren't they speaking? Was it really that shameful to them?

" I'm shocked..." Delia said in a stunned voice. "I never imagined you were the kind of person who would do something like that, but I'm so happy you finally got the courage to tell me this because I know how difficult this can be for someone... so I'm fine with it. Thank you for telling me Mel." Delia was almost in tears she was just soo shocked and was trying to hide it in order to keep Melinda from growing upset.

"Delia pretty much said it all" continued Eli who was trying to dissolve the tension.

"I'm glad you guys at least understand where I'm coming from now..." Melinda felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders and he finally felt free from that huge secret she kept from her friends. But there was still one person who needed to know... probably the hardest thing she will ever have to do tell Jim.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**TELLING JIM**

Later that day Melinda slipped into the pharmacy to purchase a pregnancy test. She knew how shocking her passed will be for her husband so she thought that if she was pregnant, she would tell him the good news first. Then drop the bomb. Melinda is not scared about telling him, but of the way he will react to the news. She has been married to him for ten years without telling him about this very important chapter in her life. How will he respond? Will he want to meet her? Or will he want nothing to do with any of this, which knowing Jim, will not be the case.

After quickly buying a test and slipping out of there, Melinda walked towards her car feeling uneasy about the drive home. Just as she left the pharmacy, Ned came up to her.

"Hey Melinda haven't seen you around! Listen I need your help with a ghost, Eli says he could be violent and doesn't wanna risk angering him, cause you see, apparently he sounds like he his mouth is covered by something. Maybe he was choked by a cloth or something..." Ned started talking before realizing that Melinda wasn't paying much attention.

" Yeah Ned I'll check it out, is he attached to anyone in particular?" Melinda really wanted to get home but since it was ghost related she welcomed the distraction.

"Yeah he's attached to a guy at my gym, he's there every Monday and Thursday, his names Ben he's really fit hes got like an eight pack without even really trying." Ned kept giving as much information about the ghost without noticing that Melinda had stopped paying attention again.

Just as Ned was finishing his sentence Melinda caught a glimpse of the ghost herself. Could it really be? she thought. Standing five feet away from her was her ex boyfriend and Lea's father.

I had no idea that he was even in trouble she thought to herself. She wanted to walk up to him and find out more, but since he was in the middle of the of the street she thought that might not be the smartest plan.

"Earth to Melinda... Are you even listening to me?" Ned looked irritated.

"What? Yeah, tell about this Ben guy have you ever hung out with him?" Melinda knew exactly who he was talking about. Ben, the guy she lived with before she moved back to Grandview. The only thing she couldn't understand was why Paul was haunting Ben? And Why did Ben choose Grandview of all places to live?

"No.. not really he's kinda older than me, but I do know he just moved to town like a month ago! He moved here all the way from France! Can you believe that? Pretty cool, he told when he was my age he was travelling all around Europe taking in all the different cultures and traditions." Ned continued to babble on and on about how interesting this guy is.

"Wow Ned it seems like you kinda idolize this guy" Melinda tried to put on her best I know you've been snooping around to find out more about the ghost face.

"Actually no, not at all, we both jog on the treadmills next to each other. He says that the only reason he's come here is to find his old roommate. Apparently something happened to a friend of theirs and he wanted to tell it to her face" Ned continued looking straight into Melinda's face.

"Did you get a name of the roommate or the friend?" Melinda tried to play it down knowing exactly what he'd unravelled.

"I didn't get a name of the roommate but I did get a name of his friend, Paul Massard. He was kidnapped a month ago and his car was later found by police in the middle of a lake in the south of France. I just need you to confirm who this guy is, cause you know... your the one with the eyes on the inside." Ned spoke clearly questioning how much information Melinda already knew about this ghost.

Melinda's eyes grew foggy from what she had just learnt about Paul. What she didn't understand was how the doctor didn't know? Unless Lea was placed with a new family, or the doctor thought that someone else was her dad when it could of been like an uncle.

She couldn't stop thinking, why was he all of a sudden coming to her now? He's been dead for a month.

"I'll keep my eyes open" was all she could say. She didn't lie she would keep her eyes open, but she already knew who the ghost was and why he turned up in Grandview.

They both said goodbye to each other and Melinda headed towards her car. Just as she turned the ignition, she saw Paul pop in sitting in the passenger seat. Melinda turned towards the seat and looked surprised at the man whom she had not seen in over a decade. He looked to pale and hurt.

"Melinda is that you?" the cloth that had been covering his mouth has since disappeared and he started to speak clearly to her.

"You don't know how great it is to see you!" Paul continued smiling

he continued.. "how have you been? You look great! How long have you been living in this sorry excuse of a town? You remember when we were together we were city people, real party goers, what the hell happened to us? Ha! Well I guess we both needed to grow up" Paul spoke like they had never stopped talking.

Melinda couldn't speak she just looked at his in shock and disbelief. This only brought up more questions. Who was taking care of Lea? What happened to him? Does he know the kidnappers? Is Lea a target or is this some random ambush? Why was he attached to Ben?

She had so many questions that needed to be answered but she was just too frozen in shock.

Paul realized that she couldn't speak and left her. ,eeing as Ben was now walking out of the coffee shop. He disappeared from her car and followed Ben to the square.

This was all to much for Melinda to deal with right now. She decided to take it one step at a time and drove home to tell Jim everything.

Melinda raced home in record time knowing that he had a few hours before he had to be back at the hospital. It was one of those days where he worked in the morning and had the whole afternoon and part of the evening off, but then had to start another shift at eight.

"Jim are you home?" Melinda called through the front door carrying her purse and some dry cleaning.

"I'm in the kitchen" He called back shoving another grape into his mouth

"I thought you were staying late at the store today? You said you had a lot of inventory to do." Jim gave Melinda a kiss before putting another grape in his mouth.

"Yeah turns out I got it all done pretty fast" Melinda didn't like lying to him but this information couldn't wait another second

Jim saw the expression that Melinda had on her face and looked curiously at her.

Before he could do or say anything Melinda told him not to go anywhere and she was just going to put stuff upstairs and call Delia. Another lie. This one wasn't a complete lie. She was going to call Delia to pick up Aiden from school and take him to the park or something. But she also needed to confirm her suspicion.

Melinda hurried upstairs quickly calling Delia before heading to the bathroom. A millions questions were buzzing in her head. What if I tell him all this and he doesn't want anything to do with me? She knew she was jumping to the WORST case scenario. This was Jim she was talking about, it should be easier for her to tell him than all her friends. But what will he think about me keeping this from him for so long? What if he doesn't trust me anymore?

Before she could question herself anymore she took out the box from her purse and read the instructions.

"Not like I've never seen one of these before." Melinda mumbled to herself.

Once she took care of that, she had a five minute wait. She set her cell phone on the counter top and slumped down leaning against the bathtub. She drifted off into her thoughts of everything that had happened today. She soon realized that it had been twenty minutes since she had set the timer. Melinda stood up with pretty good odds of what she will find.

There it was, staring back at her on the counter top was a little pink plus sign. Melinda started to cry, not the happy tears but the worried, stressed hyperventilating kind. This did confirm her suspicion but she was scared. What if Jim didn't stay? Would he even want a second child with her after this?

Melinda took a deep breathe and put herself back together. Jim was the one who wanted this in the first place. He will understand, he always understands. He's your best friend for crying out loud why are you taring your hair out over this?

You have bigger things to worry about, like bringing a new life into this world. Melinda looked at herself in the mirror before turning towards the door and walking out clutching the pregnancy test in her hand.

Just as she entered her room to put the test away somewhere hidden, Melinda saw Jim sitting on the bed.

"Hey! I was wondering what was taking you so long, so I came up here to look for you. But you weren't here..." Before Mel could respond or say anything Jim looked down at her hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jim's eyes lit up with excitement

Melinda stared into his eyes feeling the love radiating off of him

"Depends, what do you think it is?" Melinda smiled as Jim stood up and kissed her.

Jim took the test from her and read it

"OH MY GOD!" Jim put the test on the bed and picked up Melinda who was now laughing uncontrollably.

"Jim! Put me down! Do you really wanna hurt you child?" Melinda playfully hit him on his back and screamed when he dropped her on the bed.

Jim hovered over her and kissed her with searing passion on the lips. "I love you so much right now!" Jim couldn't stop smiling and kissed her again this time deepening the kiss.

Melinda didn't want this moment to end but she knew she still has stuff to tell him.

"Jim I need to tell you something..." Melinda was getting a little nervous. Jim didn't say anything he just expected her spit it out.

Melinda continued speaking in just a loud enough volume for him to hear. She proceeded to repeat what she had said to Delia and Eli just a few hours earlier. Before he could say anything she told him that she saw Paul's ghost today, and that she has to go back to France to be there for Lea.

Jim couldn't believe what he was hearing, his wife, the person he's known for over ten years has kept this from him for so long. He couldn't believe it, how could she? What possessed her to make her think that this was okay? Why didn't she tell him this sooner?

After a long silent pause, Jim finally got his voice back and spoke.

" Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" His voice was raw and he sounded hurt.

"I never wanted to tell you...I never wanted to tell anyone. This was something that effected me a long time ago and I thought that you would judge me if I told you. I never realized how it would effect the people I love and trust... Especially you." Melinda was in tear as she explained to him why she felt she had to hide this from him, and everyone else.

"You never realized how this not only effects you... it effects me too!" His voice grew rough and angry

Jim continued "and what about Aiden? He has a sibling already and he doesn't even know about her! Why didn't you ever tell me any of this?"

Melinda grew pale and ran to the bathroom ignoring what Jim had just said as she threw up in the toilet. Jim chased after her thinking that his anger had caused her to get sick. He crouched down to his knees and held her hair while he gently rubbed circles on her back.

Once she was done and had cleaned herself up again, they returned to their room to finish their rather unpleasant conversation.

"I guess morning sickness has started.." Melinda looked irritated but ignored it for the time being.

" I just want to know one thing..." Jim said halfheartedly still massaging Melinda's back

Melinda braced herself for the question. Jim was always good at reading her emotions and could probably tell how nervous she was.

"What are you gonna do now?" Jim said concerned for not only Melinda's sake but for the sake of the step daughter he never knew he had.

Melinda looked stunned at how simple the question was. It reminded her of the time she told him she could see spirits. He chose to embrace every aspect of it and learn to live with it. I guess that was just Jim, the loving caring husband who easily accepts anyone into his life. No matter how tough it is for him.

"I have to go to France... just for a little while... long enough to figure this whole thing out..." Melinda knew he would expect a better plan than that but she really couldn't say much about it. She had only recently discovered all of this information and needed time to digest it before she could make any sort of elaborate plan.

"okay... then I want to come with you" Jim said positively. "I know this won't be easy for you Mel... going back to your old life in France. So I'm going and I really don't care what you have to say about it. Maybe we can turn into kind of a second honeymoon... I don't know all I want to do is go there and support you as much as I can" Jim looked straight at Melinda and saw her start to tear up.

"What?" Jim had noticed she hadn't spoken in quite some time and was getting a little worried.

"There it is...the husband dictionary who always knows exactly what to say..." Melinda cupped his cheek " No matter what" she kissed and pulled him into a long hug. They stayed there for what felt like two minutes but was actually fifteen minutes.

Melinda stared down at his watch. " Jim, We have to go pick up Aiden." They both broke apart from their hug and started to head down stairs.

Next step was going to be a little bit difficult... How do you explain this all to a five year old?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Together Jim and Mel both exited the house and headed towards Melinda's SUV. Jim felt different looking at Melinda. He saw her as no longer this fragile girl who constantly needed protection, but as this strong women. He never thought she was the kind of girl that would get into that kind out trouble. But now here he sat, next to his precious wife, whom he found so innocent when they had met. He understood that she was young and wasn't prepared to handle that kind of responsibility. He kept wondering, if I was in her position, or in this case "Paul's" position back the, what would I have done? Would I have just dumped his kid on someone else? Jim's thought was interrupted as Melinda broke the slightly awkward silence that had been sitting between them.

"What wrong?" Melinda sounded quiet which was odd because normally she appeared quite confident. You could tell something was definitely bothering her.

"I don't know Mel...I don't know what to expect with this whole step daughter thing..." Jim was worried about how to act around her, like she was some sort of science experiment.

"Jim Clancy are you nervous?" Mel was smiling once again. She never knew Jim to be the nervous type. Even when she was sent to have an emergency C-section when Aiden was born, he appeared calm and collected which was the complete opposite of what she was feeling back then.

"no...no I'm not nervous I'm a concerned father who wants to know how to tell his son that he has a sibling in France that is in trouble and they all need to go and support her."

Jim's forehead creased a little bit as the news really sunk in.

"You know I'm not forcing you to go you are choosing to come with me. Aiden doesn't have to go... I mean he\ll probably want to anyway but still Delia or my mom could watch him."

Melinda wasn't worried about her son meeting his new half sibling. She was worried that when they get there he's gonna want to do touristy things. Don't get me wrong I love places like that.. but most of my time is going to be spent in hospitals talking with doctors and finding out exactly what happened to Paul. I won't have time for all those things...This definitely won't be a family vacation.

Melinda pulled up to the curb and Aiden jumped in the back seat.

"buckled?" Melinda gave her son a small smile.

So much had happened in the space of a few hours that he needed to be informed in.

"Now buddy we got some news for you bit I think were gonna wait until we get home to tell you"

Jim tried to continue but he soon realized that he wasn't paying much attention.

Aiden was going on and on about what he had been studying in science. Today they were dissecting earth worms and he thought it would be great idea to take home all the picture the teacher had given, him to show to his parents.

"This one right here" Aiden pointed to the big slimy one wiggling around on the table "we called that one Felix, because there's a boy in my class that's tall like that one is." Aiden had a big smile on his face.

"'I think you mean long buddy, worms aren't tall" Jim gave his son a crooked smile before smiling at Melinda.

Yeah, they did have a pretty awesome kid.

"Oh... well still I got to cut that one in half! It was so cool! I saw all of it's insides, just like you do daddy!"Aiden looked up at his dad pointing to the picture of the same word but cut in half.

Jim laughed "Yeah bud just like I do"

Before Aiden could speak anymore Melinda pulled up to their driveway and parked the car. They all hopped out and Aiden ran with his backpack to be first to the door. Time to tell him the news.

Melinda exhaled slowly, grabbing her purse and closing the car door.

Jim opened the front door for Aiden and he ran upstairs to put his bag in his room. Melinda walked in and stared at Jim.

"I hope you've thought of how to tell him because I am stumped. Fresh out of ideas today." Melinda looked tired and worried

"Relax Mel I got this one.. but just in case you might wanna be present in case he needs some reassurance." Jim spoke while slowly rubbing her shoulders.

Melinda closed her eyes feeling some of the tension go away.

"Well, I guess theirs no time like the present!" Mel gave her husband a reassuring smile and called Aiden to come downstairs.

Once they were all sitting at the table, Mel opened the discussion. Luckily one of Aiden's friends moms had a baby at eighteen and he still visits, so at least she could relate it to something.

"Aid... do you know how Ben has a brother whose really older than him.." Mel started simple because hey, she was talking to a five year old. You can't really put it all out their at once. The poor kid would be lost.

"Yeah! Chris, he's really awesome! He brings Ben the coolest toys and plays football with him all the time!" Aiden looked at him mom with a questioning look.

"Well you know how Chris isn't always there because he goes to school somewhere else..." Mel continued now feeling more confident with her line of questioning.

Aiden looked up at his mom and gave her an 'I already know all this stuff' look. 'yeah.."

" okay, so you know that Chris is only Ben's half brother then..." Mel looked hopeful that her son understood "because they don't have the same father..." Mel looked into her sons sea blue eyes.

Aiden gave her a stern nod and looked at his dad.

"Well buddy you too have a half SISTER who doesn't visit because she goes to school in another country..." Jim looked at his son calmly pronouncing every word so he understood a little faster.

Aiden looked confused for a second... "You mean like a half sister.." Aiden looked at his parents like they were speaking a foreign language.

" yeah! Exactly like a half sister..." Melinda gave Jim a look like 'we have a pretty smart kid' and smiled back at her son.

"Then..." Aiden had trouble finding words.

"Then what bud speak up" Jim gave his son a reassuring smile, while Melinda stroked his arm.

"Then.. why doesn't she come to visit?" Aiden said quizzing his parents knowledge about this 'half sister'

Jim and Melinda both stared at each other. How do you respond to a question like that?

Mel jumped in "Well...recently shes been sick and we need to go help her feel better..." Melinda prayed this would work and he would buy it.

"Where does she live?" Aiden responded seconds later

"Well, she lives in France, you know when mommy and daddy buy crusty bread (baguette) and eat stinky cheese?" Mel tried to clue her son in who wasn't the best with the while geography thing.

Aiden again nodded his head in agreement.

" Umm.. that stuff all comes from France and so do mimes and barre's and thats where the eiffel tower is."Mel went on listing a few things she knew Aiden would recognize that came from France.

"So if she comes from France, does she speak French?" Aiden asked curious about his sister

"Yeah, and she really wants to meet you so were gonna go visit her in France" Mel tried to make it sound exciting, knowing that her son will appeal to her voice.

"YAYY! were going on vacation! WOOHOO, can I start packing?' Aiden started jumping around forgetting about the whole his sister being sick for a second.

"Wait mommy, is she gonna be okay? Because daddy can help her if shes sick, just like when I'm sick he helps me!" Aiden gave his dad a wide grin before running around the table holding his favourite teddy bear in the air.

"Umm, I'm gonna have to see, but I think shes gonna be fine baby" Mel gave her son a reassuring smile before turning towards Jim.

"Well... that went better than expected!" Jim stroked his wife's arm while massaging her back with his other hand.

"Yeah, all I can say is we got one hell of an understanding kid right here." Melinda gave her husband a kiss before looking at her son run upstairs to his room.

Later on in Jim and Melinda's room...

"Hay Mel we never told Aiden about his other sibling" Jim came up behind Mel and placed a hand on her still flat stomach.

"Yeah well before we do that I just want to make an appointment with my Ob to see how along I am." Mel turned around and kissed her loving husband on the lips.

"Yeah and I'll make sure to be there" Jim kissed her back leaving Melinda breathless.

"Well... this one won't be that special, just confirmation and the regular precaution speech" Mel stared into Jims eyes as he rubbed her arm with his cold hands.

"Still...I want to be there." Jim kissing her on her weak spot located below her ear.

"Hey! I never congratulated you on two more kids!" Mel said with a little bit of a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah well as long as their with you or in this case half with you, I'm fine" Jim stopped what he was doing to hear Aiden playing in his room.

Melinda gave him a watery smile, and hugged him. How had she gotten lucky enough to get such an understanding husband.

"I think we should probably tell Aiden he's not leaving until next week, when he's done school." Jim peered into Aiden's bedroom and watched his driven son try and pack himself.

Aiden looked completely overwhelmed throwing all of his favourite books and toys into a suit case.

Jim giggled as Melinda walked into his room.

"Hey baby... you're not leaving until next week so you might wanna put off packing..." Melinda tried to sound sincere but she had to laugh a little at the packing techniques of her five year old. This didn't help as Jim was already laughing.

1 day later...

Melinda was on her way to her first doctors appointment for baby number three. Technically she had been pregnant two time before that, which made this baby number three for her. Jim just called it baby 2.5 considering it really wouldn't even be the size of his fist yet.

Unlike Jim, Melinda was calm and knew exactly what would happen, just like when she was pregnant with Aiden.

Jim was freaking out for someone who wasn't new at this. He was nervous as to what the doctor will say about Melinda going to France for a few months to help her other daughter. He knew that most doctors would recommend her staying in the country until she had the baby, but Mel didn't really have that option. He had a stubborn wife, she's going to go no matter what the doctor says.

Jim took Melinda's hand trying to comfort her in case she was getting nervous but, it was mostly for his own comfort. They got there just as Mel's name was called and they followed the nurse down to the examination room.

Mel had to give a blood sample and then they went along to another exam room where she would be further examined.

Jim and Melinda were talking when Dr. Chase came into the room.

" Hey! Jim, Melinda longtime no see!" Dr. Chase was always one of those friendly people. Who wouldn't hide anything from you.

"Well, I see someone here is pregnant! Congratulations you two, Melinda you know all the precautions this isn't you first time sitting here. But it's protocol that I give you the lecture because even women pregnant with their fifth have screwed this up so just to be on the safe side..." Dr. Chase proceeded to lecture both of them on all the things she had to stay away from during pregnancy and all the things she will eventually not be able to do.

Once Dr. Chase finished her list which had gotten significantly longer since Melinda was pregnant with Aiden. Dr. Chase moved the ultrasound machine closer to the seat Mel was sitting on and squirted some of the blue jelly on Melinda's stomach. She started to look around and turned on the monitor so that Mel and Jim could both see their baby.

"Well it looks like you are around thirteen weeks!" Dr. Chase kept moving the probe along Melinda's abdomen.

Mel was really surprised as she hadn't noticed a thing before this passed week. She had no idea how far along she was but, was almost certain that she wasn't anything passed ten weeks. She had no Idea that she was passed three months!

"What!" Melinda lifted her head from the seat and looked at Dr. Chase confused.

Doctor Chase gave her patient a reassuring smile.

"Sometimes women who are stressed don't notice until much later on the their pregnancy." she gave Melinda a look and continued scribbling down sizes and movements.

Jim looked down at Melinda and gave her an understanding nod as he knew what has been stressing her out lately.

Chase then turned on the speakers so that they could all hear the heartbeat. This was always the most emotional part of the appointment, and Melinda wasn't expecting to hear a real heartbeat until much later on.

"It looks like this one has the same thing as Aiden, double heartbeat" the doctor kept moving the probe double checking all the measurement she had made.

While she was doing that Jim was staring at the screen. He thought, there's no way I would have missed this. He knew that he had made the right decision by coming today, even if that meant that he had to have an intern cover for him.

"wow..." is all Melinda could say at that point. She was just shocked and overjoyed. She immediately started crying. This was a mixture between, stress, hormones and the fact that she was listening to her baby's heartbeat.

After the ultrasound was over doctor chase went to turn off the machine and Melinda got to clean off the jelly from her stomach.

"Ok well you are thirteen weeks which puts your due date at... November the fourth."

As her doctor was saying this she was taking it all in. She had to let it set in before it really hit home for her.

They both nodded and listened to the doctor.

"Now before you go do you have any questions for me?" the doctor knew that usually people didn't, she was quite thorough with her examinations, but it was protocol.

"Actually, I have to go back to France for a personal family matter and I don't know how long I'll be there. So, I might have the baby in France." Melinda didn't want to go into to much detail and she knew for sure she would be there at least two months.

"Well, do you have a doctor or plan on getting a doctor there that can monitor your pregnancy for the time being, and possibly the delivery?" she knew that this must be important if she was going all the way to France for this many months. But wanted to make sure she could still monitor Melinda.

"Yes, umm... she knows me pretty well and will take care of me" Mel didn't want to tell her, but she was just planning on using the same doctor that she used when she was regnant with Lea.

"Okay, well if it's at all possible I would like to stay updated in case you come back for the delivery." Dr. Chase gave her all her information so this doctor could be notified.

"I don't know how much English she speaks... so be prepared to translate" Melinda knew how snooty some of these French doctors could be and knew they probably wouldn't translate for them.

"I will, thank you" Afterwords the couple gave doctor Chase all the information she will need.

She then proceeded to write all this down and left the room leaving Mel and Jim alone.

"WOW thirteen weeks!" Jim who was next to Melinda's head the whole appointment moved so he was looking into Melinda's beautiful brown eyes.

"Yeah... it's all still a little overwhelming" Melinda still had a lot to think about. She didn't know where she was going to be when this little one comes into the world. It depends on how fast Lea can recover and if she wants to come to America or live somewhere else. All she knows is it's going to be hard to convince her to leave all her friends and ballet. She is like her mother, really hard headed.

"Don't worry Mel, it'll be fine... I promise" Jim gave Melinda a kiss. She was amazed at how he could read her like a book.

Before she could respond Doctor chase came back into the room handing Melinda a prenatal kit and giving her the ultrasound photos.

The two left the room smiling. They were going to have a baby in just a few months. They couldn't wait to tell everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

The following day was Melinda's last day in Grandview for a while. She started by going to the store. She had already informed Delia that she would be gone quite a while. Thankfully, she agreed on taking some time to work at the shop again along with Ned and even Eli. Sooner or later she knew she had to go back, she didn't like burdening her friends like this but she knew it was her only option for the time being. Mel went through some boxes and tried to get to as many estates sales as possible so none of them would have to go. Mel had finished packing and would be leaving early tomorrow. Their was still one thing all her friends needed to know especially since the next time they would be seeing each other she would be looking a lot different.

"Hey Mel! I thought you were gonna be at home packing today, and you know getting things ready?" Delia entered the store with two coffee's in hand.

"Yeah I just wanted to make sure that everything was taken care of here first.. I don't really like leaving this store for so long" Mel looked around the store a little sorrow filled her eyes. She was going to miss it. She loved her store and all of its little quirks.

"Well, okay I still have my key so in the mornings if it's not busy in my office and I don't have a showing I will stop buy and open up.. maybe inventory or help customers. Whatever you need I'll do my best. If I can't make it I'll just send Ned or Eli." Delia looked around the store seeing all the beautiful antiques Mel had managed to buy.

" That sounds Great! And I'm so grateful you could help me out with this, really I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't here Delia" Mel put a hand on Delia's shoulder and Delia responded by pulling her into a friendly hug.

"Well, considering on how much stress is in your life right now... I just don't want the store to be one of them...Hay Mel I forgot do you want a coffee?" Delia pointed to the coffee she had placed on the table in front of Melinda.

Melinda was busy dusting a vase and didn't even notice Delia pointing to the coffee.

Subconsciously Melinda responded "No, no thanks I'm not allowed" Melinda then realized what she had said and looked at Delia wondering if she had figured it out.

Delia stared at Melinda in a weird way before looking at her with an amazed expression on her face.

"What?" Delia said "are you what I think you are?" Delia gave Melinda huge smile.

"That depends... what are you suspecting" Melinda gave Delia a grin pretty much giving away the not so surprise.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Delia gave her a wide smile!

"YES!" Melinda gave her friend a huge grin.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! Wait are you still going to France, what am I saying of course you are. How far along are you?" Delia looked at her friend lovestruck.

" umm yeah I'm still going to France. But I'm thirteen weeks! The only thing is I don't know if I'm going to be back in time for me to have the baby, so I think I'm going to have to have it in France and come home later...I really hope that I'm back in time though. I don't know if Jim will be able to make it if I'm still in France." Mel gave her friend a watery smile.

Delia returned the look with the same solemn expression. "Well let's hope this doesn't take too long then. Hey! Thirteen weeks! Wow!that's pretty far along! How long have you been keeping this from me?" Delia gave her friend a small smile.

" Well, actually not that long, Jim and I went to the doctor this morning and she told I was thirteen weeks..." Melinda stated this factually.

"Really? that's strange, but I guess you've been so stressed you didn't even notice..." Delia gave her friend a pity look.

"Yeah.. that's what the doctor said... but you know I don't think I'm going to get to go crazy over this pregnancy...I'm gonna be spending too much time at a hospital talking to doctors and specialists I'm gonna be too busy to go crazy." Melinda subconsciously put a hand on her stomach, which had since grown a little since she had found out about it.

"Well they do say that only the first is the one you go most crazy for, I remember when I found out I was pregnant with Ned... one of the happiest moments in my life." Delia looked at her friend earnestly.

"Trust me, that wasn't me...I was freaking out! I remember literally hyperventilating on the chair in the doctors office after she had told me."Melinda looked up at her friend and then down at her stomach.

"Yeah well... you were sixteen when you had your first pregnancy honey I would be worried if you didn't react like that." Delia picked up the vase that Melinda had been dusting and further examined.

"Yeah well... this one was a little bit of a surprise but still it would be nice to have a little girl in the house, you know so I don't feel so outnumbered." Melinda watched her friend examine the vase. Melinda, then picked up another antiques butter dish and started dusting.

"So you think this ones a girl!" Delia put the vase down and looked at her old business partner as she picked up several other objects to examine them.

"Well, I really don't know... I mean I guess so far this one feels a lot different then when I was having Aiden. But I really can't tell much yet. Although she/he started kicking yesterday!" Delia looked at her with a wide grin.

"I could only imagine what a baby girl would look like. She would be like a mini you, with some bits of Jim around the edges." Delia took a sip of her coffee examining the new bow that Melinda had brought out.

"Yeah well, I'm not gonna be here for a while so I have no idea what nursery is gonna look like, especially since we have little space with Aiden in the house anyway." Melinda had put the small box on the counter and had started taking objects out of it in need of dusting.

"Actually... Jim's kind of already talked to me about that... He thinks moving would be a good idea. I mean he said you two could afford it, and since theirs so little room in your house now it would be a good idea if you guys were to move or at least start looking for houses. This was also before I found about you being pregnant so I now recommend that you move, so you all can have more room." Delia looked at a now stunned Melinda who had stopped picking up antiques and was now staring a her friend.

"You mean... you got my stubborn husband to agree to leaving the house he pretty much rebuilt.." Melinda had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah..." Delia had a bittersweet look on her face.

"Wow! can I adopt you for like a week, maybe you'll convince him that if the milk carton is empty, it goes in the trash... not back in the fridge" Melinda has a happy expression on her face.

"Jim does that to? Ned is constantly doing that. Looking into his fridge is like going into the eye of a hurricane." Delia let out a small chuckle before continuing. " Well you know it's like father like son, cause Charlie always used to do that too..." Delia gave Mel and understanding nod.

Mel let out a laugh and continued to unpack the box.

"I don't think we should look yet though. I really don't know if Lea will be coming back with me or not... If so we are going to need more room so I think we should wait until I get back or... at least until I give the heads up." Mel gave her friend a professional look.

"Hey I forgot to ask you, but I saw you talking to a "someone" in your car in the square, you looked pretty shocked what was going on?" Delia looked concerned at her friend.

" Yeah.. well that's the other reason for my departure to Paris, Paul is dead. I have no idea how he died or what's gonna happen with Lea. The good thing is I don't think Lea has been notified. She has enough on her plate right now..." Melinda looked solemnly at her friend.

Delia stood there, paralysed from words. Eventually she managed to find her voice.

"what?"

"I really am not ready to face any of this right now, but I have to" Mel gave Delia a reassuring smile. Telling her in not so many words that she will try her best to take care of herself through all of this.

The next Day Melinda was gone. Jim and Aiden would be joining her the end of that week and Delia said that once everything was settled she would join them as well. Melinda wasn't scared, she was more worried for her daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**if you would like a visual component, I am putting the links to pictures I think resemble Lea's description. One is her as a child, the other is her as a teen. These are just my internalization's of what I think she looks like. **

Melinda touched down at Charles Degaule airport in Paris in the morning and had her friend Carolyn pick her up. She hadn't seen her in years but had kept in touch with her. She was married, still dancing in Paris, but since then ,had made the move out of the city and to St- Tropez. She still made the journey back to Paris once a month to dance for a different company. Considering she had three kids, it was a great thing that she was still dancing. Apparently, she ended up marrying Scott, a man who worked in the business building right next to the dance studio. He was a lawyer from England who specialized in family law. Melinda had met him a few times. They had dated for at least five years, before they tied the knot. She was sixteen when she met him, and he was twenty. Scott was friends with Paul and that is one of the reasons she knew him. They all used to double date and go out together. Melinda had just gotten into the car excited to see her friend that she hadn't seen in years.

"OH MY GOD!" Carolyn gave her a hug and they started chatting

"So, besides the whole Lea thing how are you?" Carolyn was happy to see her friend. They were the two daredevils who did things dangerously. She was thankful to have grown out of that phase quickly when she heard Melinda was pregnant with Lea.

"I'm good, I own this antique shop and life is going pretty good for me, besides the whole Lea thing. How about you, how are things here?" The one thing Mel always loved about her friend was that she always thought about everyone before herself. It was a quality she admired.

"Well, as you know Scott got this new job working for Monsieur Bouchard. Do you remember Jake, from dance?" Mel nodded " it's his brother, Thibault. Anyway he's been a real pain in the ass lately cause they're trying to persuade this new client to agree to their terms. Long story short right now Scott is like living at the office. I don't even remember the last time he was home. I think it was like Saturday, anyway the kids really miss him, I really miss him. I just hope this pain in the butt gets what he wants so that I can have my husband back." Carolyn spoke while driving towards Mel's house.

Although she had moved back, Melinda knew that she would end up coming back to France. She used the money she got from dancing (which was A LOT think of Ballet in France, like football in America) to buy a rather large house as well a range rover SUV.

"Well I can relate Jim's work schedule is insane! Like literally gets phone calls from nurses saying that he needs to come in at like three in the morning. Sometimes I have to tell him to turn off his pager so I can have a conversation with him." Mel looked at her friend with a look of understanding.

"Well that is what you get for having husbands who work demanding jobs, a lot of night at home with kids and friends and parents and animals." Carol looked at me like she was reading my mind.

"Well, yeah... except a lot more dead guests then living husbands." Mel continued, besides Jim and her whole family back in New york, Carolyn was the only other person who knew and excepted her gift. She would sometimes ask about it, and sometimes Mel would talk to her about it.

"HA that must be quite a thrill for Aiden. I know how interesting five year old boys could be." she gave Mel a big smile.

"Oh you have no idea. He likes to play with them and they teach him tricks once one was actually hiding in his closet. He definitely makes my job harder, but hey, he's my son." They both let out a little chuckle.

" Well last week I had a show and I asked the next door neighbours son Gabriel to watch my kids. You know just for a few hours, they're always talking about how great he is so why not have him watch the kids. Anyways, I get home around ten thirty and all the kids are still up, the house is a mess and the couch has a huge rip in it. It turns out that Gabriel's idea of indoor fun is super challenge obstacle courses. Let's just say that was the last time he will ever babysit for me. The next day my oldest Grayson, he's eight, kept asking me if he could get a tattoo like Gabriel's." Carolyn seemed a little flustered saying that.

"Well if you wanna talk about horrible babysitters, Jim interviewed this girl named Kelley. She seemed nice liked kids blah blah blah. Anyways we get to the restaurant and we get a phone call from a crying Kelley saying that Aiden locked himself in the crawl space during a game of hide and go seek. We get there and the police and an ambulance are at our house and Kelley is explaining things to the cops." Carolyn looked at her with an amazed expression on her face.

"How the hell did he manage that?" Carolyn looked from the road to Mel sitting next to her, as they stopped at a red light.

"Let's just say there was a supernatural element to it." Mel let out a small laugh as both girls talked and reminisced about their best memories and families.

Carolyn pulled up and to Melinda's front gate (yeah that should clue you as to how big this house is) and Mel punched in the password. Mel got out her set of keys as well as the garage door opener and opened the garage. The house was never empty. Either Lauren who is Paul's sister, Mike one of Mel's friends or Sophie who was another Friend from England would stay in it. The house was also rented out to the highest bidder's and the care taker who was also the neighbour would ensure that the property was being well kept. Melinda hadn't seen it in so many years. She was planning on taking Jim up here for their honeymoon, but he ended up working on the house they live in. She knew Jim would faint when he sees the Lamborghini Gallardo. Of course it wasn't hers, Mike would keep his expensive items here because of the high security measures there are.

Mel unloaded all of her luggage and looked at her friend. "I'll see you in a few days when you visit for dinner! Hopefully Lea will be a little better by then and join us." Mel gave her friend a hug and rolled her suitcase into the house. As she entered her house she knew what familiar sound she would here. Two Irish setters came bounding at her from the hallway.

"BRAKEN! HAZEL! How are my favourite doggies?" The dogs weren't Melinda's but since her friends spent so much time here Lauren ended up moving her dogs into her house. The apartment she lived in didn't allow for pets. Mel loved these dogs even though they were kinda old and couldn't really see all that well... they were the most patient and well trained dogs she had ever met. They were also great around kids. She knew that she wouldn't have a problem with them.

The next day Melinda got up took a shower and walked the dogs. She decided she would have to think a little bit before she went to see the daughter she left behind. After a walk around the beach (yeah the house is on a beach in Cannes.) Mel went back inside and started organizing her house. She loved her friends but they were the biggest slobs she knew... Later on, Lauren came by to see the dogs and ended up talking to Melinda for three hours. Of course, she told Melinda that Paul was dead and that the funeral was next weekend. She also went on to say that Paul would have really wanted her to come. Lauren had no idea about Mel's abilities and had no idea her brother was still here. Melinda asked about Lea's living situation once she leaves the hospital. Lauren didn't know what to say. Great. Another thing to add to the conversations she will have to have with her daughter. Oh year, your father's dead and we don't know where you're going to live...

"Why not with her step mother? Shes known her since she was a kid and that's where she lived before this whole mess happened." Melinda was getting really stressed, which she knew wasn't good for her.

"Apparently, their relationship was never that great...Lea never really liked Camilla and would always go crying to Paul asking for you..." Lauren responded blankly. Mel looked up from the table she was wiping and stared at her. She expected that from Lauren... of course their was still a little pain from when I left but, they understood why I went back to New York.

.

" Is she really that bad?" Melinda looked at her with misty eyes. She didn't leave Lea with Paul so that her new mom would treat her badly and make her unhappy.

"Personally, I think she thought of Lea as a second class citizen, she always put her own kids in front of Lea's needs. I think that is what caused her to want to leave so bad. That Ballet school made her sick... but it saved her from probably doing worse..." Lauren looked up at her brothers ex girlfriend with sadness.

"I can't believe I never knew... all these years of writing and she never once mentioned a thing about Camilla. Even when I asked her..." Melinda had tears coming from her eyes. How could she have let it get this bad?

" Lea's the kind of girl doesn't like to bother people with her problems, she a lot like you... You are selfless...I just came from the hospital, I slept over there. I just came to check on the dogs before going to work" Lauren was petting Braken on the head while Melinda was watching her.

"I think you should go see Lea, shes still been asking about you... can you imagine after all this time, she still asks about her real mom. Shes missed you, of course she refuses to talk to mt about it but she keeps insisting you know what shes going through." Lauren hesitated and the continued. "I hope you know that she love you... you shouldn't be nervous just tell her what she needs to hear." Lauren stood up and hugged Melinda before grabbing her keys and leaving.

Once Lauren left Melinda put the dogs in their crates and getting in her car. This was going to be an emotional day for her. She was going to meet her sixteen year old daughter.

Mel arrived at St Francois hospital and checked in at the front desk. For a person who has never been to this hospital before she seemed to have found her way around quickly.

"excusez moi s'il vous plaît est-ce que vous savez où la salle des enfants est situé maintenant » Mel had lived in France long enough to know how to speak and understand french fluently.

« Oui madame, est-ce que vous êtes une parent où gardienne, si non les heures de visite son de deux heures à cinq heures du soire » The doctor was a tall skinny man who looked like Jim when he worked too many doubles in a row.

« Oui, je suis la mère d'une patient dans la salle des enfant. » Melinda really didn't feel like Lea's mom, she was simply just the women who gave birth to her and left her.

« C'est au bout du couloir, prenez un droit, et quand vous voyait un petit signe jaune est bleu qui dit salle de Labois, vous êtes là. » The man looked at Mel and gave her a sincere smile.

« Merci beaucoup ! » Melinda headed down the hallways towards the children wing.

Melinda was greeted by a doctor who looked to be in her early to mid forties. She had medium length blonde hair and blue eye.

"You must be a Melinda Gordon? Oui?" The doctor must have been the one that called her because her voice sounded familiar.

"Yeah that's me... how is she doing?" Mel was hopeful that her daughter was getting better.

"Well ever since her aunt told her you were coming she has been responding to treatment and has now chosen to take her medication! She has shown significant improvement since she heard you were coming. You seem to have quite a good effect on her. If she keeps up this recovery she'll be out in around two weeks." The doctor looked at Melinda, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"That's great! I was expecting much worse. I'm glad shes doing better. Can I go in and see her?" Mel looked at the room the doctor was staring at.

"Be my guest. Room 214" the doctor then walked away from her leaving a cheerful Melinda to find her daughter.

Mel walked down the hall towards the 200's and stopped when she reached Lea's door. She slowly opened the door to see a skinny looking girl lying on a bed that looks like it could swallow her up. Of course, she had changed since Mel had last received her picture. That was on her eighth birthday...eight years ago. Her hair was brown colour with light brown natural highlight, she had wavy hair just like Melinda and big brown eyes. Her fingernails were bitten down, which she used to do as well. She was sleeping on one side, her hands were clutching a little bear that looked pretty old. Yep this was definitely her daughter.

Melinda slowly twisted the door knob and entered the room. For a second she stared at her daughter. God she had changed so much. She was such a beautiful girl. She had no idea why she would want to be so skinny. But, Melinda knew how hard it was for her at that school. She was told by many people that she was beautiful, but she believed she wasn't. She thought that in order to be beautiful, one had to be skinny. It took her landing in the hospital for three months to realize how wrong she was. She walked over to the chair next to the bed and sat down. Luckily Melinda had a book she could read in the meantime while her daughter slept peacefully.

A couple hours later, Melinda went down to the cafeteria to get a tea before returning to Lea's room. When she entered she realized that her daughter was awake.

Mel looked up at her daughter. "Surprise!" she said it in a way to not sound over excited and she flashed her a smile.

Lea had a huge smile plastered on her face. She knew her mom was coming but, thought it would be a while before she got there.

"MOM!" Lea couldn't stop smiling. Melinda came and sat on the chair next to her.

"Hi!" Melinda gave her a long hug, when they finally broke a part they were both crying.

"How are you honey? What happened? I want to know absolutely everything." Melinda was rubbing her daughters boney back. You could see a large amount of her spinal cord.

Lea just started crying more and hugged her mom. Mel continued to rub circles on her back, she knew that always made her feel better when Jim did that to her.

Mel was whispering encouraging words and started humming a little tune she remembered from when she was a child. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. The whole time Melinda felt like crying, but she knew that she had to stay strong for Lea. She was the only one who knew exactly what she was going through.

"What happened love?" Mel spoke to her like she had never left.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Lea gave her a look that could put a hole in your heart.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen! When I walked in here I thought wow! Now why would a gorgeous girl like that want to harm herself like she did? That's not the Lea I knew." Mel cupped her face and looked into those chocolate brown eyes.

Lea's smile faded and she stared at her mother. The thought of disappointing her made her stomach uneasy. "I just wanted to be as beautiful as you were when you were my age... You were gorgeous and graceful and...skinny." Hearing that put a knife through Mel's heart. Why her daughter would want to look like her was just genetics but, wanting to be skinnier because of her...This made her want to cry.

"Honey... when I was your age... I was in the same place you are now. I was way too skinny. Darling you have to understand that I was doing what you did at fifteen and sixteen. Starving myself, trying to look skinnier so I would get noticed by the company more. I know what its like to look at those girl in your class, or even in the magazines and think... why can't I be that skinny? I used to think that in order to be beautiful and get noticed, you had to be skinny. But I was wrong... and so are you." Melinda brushed her daughters hair out of her face.

"I think you know deep down, that you are beautiful... you've just been distracted by this allusion of what you thought beauty was. But, Beauty isn't one kind of body. Beauty is the person loving their body to the point where everyone can see it! Beauty is confidence, treating your body like a temple, choosing to compliment it instead of calling it ugly or fat or disproportional. Once you realize how beautiful you are, others will too. If anything... I know a lot of people who can't stand scary skinny girls...they embrace their bodies and love them. The happy little girl I know is beautiful no matter what any other judge or person says... I love you baby girl, and you should to." Melinda had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She knew that she had really effected her. Paul had said something similar to that when she was sitting in that bed.

A few seconds later Lea looked into her mother's eyes and cried.

"I love you mommy" Melinda pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead. She had tear streaming down her face and her hand was stroking her daughters gorgeous brown hair.

"I love you too.. my little Lea" Melinda always used to call her that and had never realized how much she truly missed her until she finally said that.

"Now...I have a lot of things to tell you... and some of them you may find really difficult. But I need you to understand that from now on, I'm here for you. Whenever you feel worried or scared... if theirs ever something you're not sure about... I want you to tell me."

Lea nodded her head. Mel had no idea how to bring up that your father is dead... and we don't know where you want to live. But Lea took the news as best she could. Of course she was shocked and upset, but she knew that her father wouldn't have wanted her to cry. He hated when she cried.

Just then Paul appeared next to the bed. Mel never knew if Lea had the gift or not, Paul never told her and Melinda never got around to asking her.

Mel looked into his eyes and then back at Lea.

"You can see him too?" Lea stared at her mother with a look of wonder.

"Well you had to have gotten it from somewhere.." Mel smiled and turned back towards Paul.

Lea had tears streaming down her face... She never knew their was anyone like her. She thought that she was alone in the world, much like Melinda did when she was in high school.

"Any departing words?" Mel told Paul that Lea might have the gift. He knew all about how difficult it was for Mel, but he told her when she left, that he would do his best to teach her what to do.

"You may have thought of her as an accident back when you were a scared sixteen year dancer... but you have no idea how amazing she is... Mel... this is your chance to know her. Teach her stuff that I couldn't understand. Love her the way a mother should... and just do me one favour, make sure you never forget what an amazing person you are, who both of you are. Their will always be a special place in my heart for you Ms. Gordon, always know that."

Mel was crying and was holding a distraught Lea in her arms. She was saying goodbye to a wonderful man. Maybe not the ideal husband at the time, but a generous, selfless man who she will always cherish.

Lea looked up at her dad. Paul looked back at his little angel and cupped her cheek.

"I want you to never forget how beautiful you are baby girl. You are my..

Lea looked at him through misty eyes and finished his sentence "little piece of blue sky."

A tear spilled over Melinda's eye as she watched her daughter say goodbye to the man who raised her.

"That's right honey, you are, and don't you ever forget it. I don't want you to worry okay... just believe that you are loved and well taken care of. Besides that, nothing else matters. Can you do that for me baby girl?"

Lea nodded her head silently wiping a tear from her cheek.

Paul whispered in to his daughters ear "I love you up to the moon and back."

Lea looked at her father "I love you forever and always, daddy." she could barley hold back the tears.

Paul looked at Melinda and then at his little girl. He smiled and walked into the light.

Melinda then realized what his unfinished business was. He wanted her to find Lea. He attached himself to Ben because he knew he was coming to Grandview to tell her in person that he had died. He knew that she could see him and decided to make the journey to New York to find her.

That night Melinda fell asleep in Lea's bed holding her close to her chest and rubbing her back.

This end was the most emotional chapter I have ever written. I swear I was crying. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for all the lovely compliments I have been receiving. It really is nice to hear that people are enjoying the story.

I'm sure you'll enjoy next chapter as well: Aiden and Jim meet Lea plus more baby talk. (Melinda brakes the news to Aiden and Lea they they are both getting a new sibling.)

If you have any ideas on scenes that you feel would be a great addition to this story feel free to message me or just leave a review.

Thanks!

Alexandra


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next few days Melinda barely spent outside the hospital, she was busy talking to and/or comforting her daughter. The few times she did exit the room was to get a meal, (Jim would kill her if he knew she skipped breakfast and lunch 2 days in a row) or to ask Dr. Reine a question.

Although she felt run down, today was a particularly special day. Today Melinda was going to pick up her wonderful husband and son from the airport. Jim wanted to give Melinda time alone with Lea before he came with Aiden. Of course he had no idea what to expect going to a place he had never been before and meeting people that know of him, but have never once met him. But, Mel promised him that she would try and occupy them as much as possible, to try and make it fun for them. She knew that the second they saw the house on the beach, their would be no complaints.

Mel drove up to the Airport pick up and parked in a 5-10 min parking only row. Their plane had landed half an hour ago and she knew that they would need at least that to get through customs. From her experiences, she knew that this airport could be hell for American tourists. Especially those who spoke little to no french. Mel took a deep breath and got out of the car. She was starving, but hadn't had much time to eat, so she looked a little pale. She hoped she wasn't hurting the baby too much these past few days. She definitely knew she would be eating a lot more since Jim was present.

Once she entered the baggage claim she saw a little boy running towards her.

"MOMMY!" Aiden ran towards his mother with his arms wide open.

Mel bent down so that she could hug her son. " HI BABY!" Melinda had a wide smile plastered across her face. This was a good distraction for how miserable and lightheaded she felt.

Jim followed shortly after clutching both their bags in his hands.

"Hey babe" Jim walked up to Mel and kissed her.

"Hi!" the smile never left her face. She knew that if she stopped, he would see right through her.

"How was the flight?" they started walking towards the exit.

"It was pretty good... No crying babies which was good.. How have things been with you?" Jim walked with Melinda right next to her.

"Good...Shes been getting better... still a little thin but apparently shes made a lot of progress..." Mel didn't make eye contact with him. She knew if she did he would find out how sick she felt.

"Whats wrong Mel?" Jim gave her a 'that's so obvious look' and stared at her.

Mel took a breath and tried to stay on her feet. This was definitely going to be a long drive home.

" I've just been in the hospital a longtime, I probably caught something in there..." Mel hated lying to him, but she did what she had to do.

Jim put his hand on her forehead. "You do feel a little warm... you should probably take a Tylenol when you get home, and rest. I'll take care of dinner." Jim gave Mel's hand a squeeze.

Jim looked at the car he was led to by his wife. She drives a land rover? He was a little taken back.

"Is this a rental?" Jim was thinking that she was using a car or something.

"Nope, this is my France car... why you don't believe I can drive one of these?" Mel gave him a smug look as she unlocked the SUV.

"No.. not that it's just.. how much money did you make in France to be able to afford a car like that?" Jim's eyes were glued to the car forgetting about Aiden tugging on his shirt.

"Hey! I made a lot of money dancing here! You would be surprised at how much money you can make working at a company. French people love themselves the ballet." Mel said all this while stepping into the drivers seat.

"If you feel that sick, I could drive..?" Jim had just finished putting all of the bags into the boot and closing it.

"Nah... I would let you except... the directions are a little complicated and you have no idea how bad French drivers can be..." Mel started the engine as Jim hopped into the passenger seat.

"Okay.. you're the expert." Jim gave her a slight nod before buckling himself and looking back to see that Aiden had done the same.

The drive was long, they all talked about how the week had been without each other. It wasn't long before Jim was starting to think that Mel was lost.

They were driving past houses bigger then some buildings in Grandview. They all had tennis courts or small golf courses.

"ummmm.. Mel... are we going the right way?" Jim gave his wife a strange look.

"Yep! You'll see." Mel's eyes never left the rode. She was afraid she would start laughing or give it away. She just kept driving never leaving contact with the windshield.

Melinda pulled up to her very long driveway. She knew Jim's face would be a mix of surprise and denial.

Mel looked back to see a shocked and smiling Aiden in the back seat. He was staring out the window in wonder and amazement.

"What are we doing here?" Jim gave Mel that same look of confusion,

"Home sweet home! guys come on in!" Mel had stepped out of the car and the garage was now opened. Revealing Mike's very new, and very expensive Lamborghini Gallardo.

Jim's jaw was on the floor. He couldn't believe any of what was going on. Firstly, he was going to be staying a house the size of a castle with at least ten bedrooms. Secondly, the fact that they were in the south of France literally on the water, beach front property. And finally, that his wife, who was scared of bees has a car worth a quarter of a million dollars that can go 260 miles per hour in like six seconds.

Aiden had gotten his own suitcase since his dad was a little distracted, and had ran inside after his mom.

Once Jim could find his words (and his legs) he brought his stuff in taking a long look at the car before hand.

"Mel what's with the...the.. the EVERYTHING?" Jim couldn't decide weather to be totally excited or angry.

"RELAX Jim, when I danced here I made a lot more money than I do now... Anyways I bought this before I left for good. I rent it out to people and sometimes my friends come and crash here...feel better?" Mel looked from her son to her husband, who still had that shocked expression on his face.

"That still doesn't explain the Lambo sitting in the garage?" Jim pointed towards the door he had just come in from.

"OH! That." Mel played in coy "That isn't even mine... it belongs to a friend of mine. He leaves it here when he goes on long vacations.. He thinks it'll be safer here because there always people around." Mel explained it as calmly as she could.

Jim still couldn't believe all of this.. His wife was living a different lifestyle in France.\

Before he could say anything else, the two dogs came bounding into the kitchen straight for Melinda.

"HAYY GUYSS!" Mel started stroking them and they started licking her palm.

"Ummmm Mel...who are they?" Jim's still shocked look continued persistently.

"OH! This is Braken." She pointed to the dog with a green collar on. "and this is Hazel." Mel bent down and started petting Hazel.

"They belong to Paul's sister. She leaves them here and comes before work, on her lunch break and after work to take care of them. Her new apartment doesn't allow pets so this was the only place she could put them. I really down mind, they're like the sweetest dogs." Mel was getting licked to death by Hazel, while Aiden had started playing with Braken.

Later when all the news finally sunk in with Jim, Mel gave them a tour. Aiden was absolutely bouncing off the walls with excitement at his new vacation home.

"Can this be my room?" Aiden was running from room to room shouting out the exact same thing.

"NO! Can this be my room?" He gave his mother one of his famous 500 watt smile and continued exploring the house.

That night, Jim got into bed and looked at Melinda.

"By the way I still can't believe you own this house." Jim kissed her on the shoulder.

"Of all the things you've needed to process, I thought this would be the smallest..." Mel let out a small giggle.

Jim glared at her. His looks turning soft as he stared into Melinda's eyes. Jim gave his wife a long kiss before they finally broke apart.

"What was that for?" Mel was surprised, it seems that Jim really did miss her.

"Nothing, I just really love you." Jim gave her another kiss on the lips.

"Mel gave Jim a watery smile. How could she have gotten so lucky? She has the worlds best husband.

"I love you too. But right now we gotta sleep because tomorrow we have a big day."

Jim kiss her on the shoulder as Mel closed her eyes. Jim placed his hand lightly on her bump.

He thought of how lucky he was to be having another baby with the one women he loves. Her bump was still very small, and if you didn't know her you wouldn't know or even think she was pregnant. But Jim knew their was this wonderful piece of both of them in there. He couldn't wait till tomorrow, they would be telling Lea and Aiden that they are going to have another sibling. He could tell Mel was worried about it, she knew Aiden would be excited. But how would Lea react? Right now she needs a lot of care and attention. What happens when the baby come? That care and attention will have to go to the baby. He prays that she'll support it, but either way she doesn't have a choice.

Jim drifted soundly into blissful sleep. He could still feel the slow inhale and exhale of his wife's breathing. This was a great sign that Mel was sleeping peacefully which didn't always happen. But he was glad it was happening tonight, he could tell Melinda had spent most of the time at the hospital. She looked pale and tired. Both signs of many nights in a hospital room. Of course she tried to hide it, like she usually does. But, he didn't want to bring it up, now that he was here, he would ensure that she was well taken care of. That they both were.

The next day, Jim woke up and went to make breakfast. Shortly, afterwords Aiden woke up and started playing with the dogs again. The dogs were almost the same size as him, but he was still having a blast with them.

Jim started on the French toast, keeping a close eye on his mischievous son. He was outside on the beach playing fetch with Hazel while Bracken chewed on a bone.

Much later, Jim went up the stairs to find a still sleeping Melinda in bed. She really must have been tired...Jim thought. He didn't want to wake her up, but he knew they had to be gone by one thirty to be at the hospital for two.

He hated waking his wife up, especially since she hadn't slept much before they got here, but he had o do it.

Jim gently shook her. "Mel honey, you gotta get up" Jim soothed her back still shaking her. Nothing. He tried shaking her a little harder. "Mel come on honey, time to get up.. we've got to be gone for one thirty and you still need to eat something..." He heard Mel stir before her eyes fluttered open.

"What time is it?" she asked still groggy from her long sleep.

"It's half past twelve. I want you to eat something before we go so I made french toast. It'll be cold but it's at least something."

Mel placed her hand on her forehead. "ahhhmm" she was still waking up.

Mel sat up on the bed. "I'll be down in ten minutes.." Jim kissed her on the lips and went to get Aiden ready.

True to her word, ten minutes later Melinda came down stairs to find Aiden and Jim already ready to go.

"Sorry I slept late!" Mel went to lock the dogs up in their crates.

"that's okay mommy I know you were tired." Aiden chirped helping Mel with the dogs.

Mel kissed her son on the cheek after putting both dogs away.

"good morning baby!" Mel was surprised how energetic Aiden was. He was not used to the time change but he still woke up before her.

"Good morning mommy! Guess what were doing today?" Melinda bent down to his level and played with his hair.

"what?" Mel didn't want to ruin the satisfaction her son gets from telling her.

"Were going to see Lea!" Aiden was so excited. In a way he was getting the sibling he's been asking for.

"wow! Are you excited?" Mel knew Jim had been talking to him about his other half sibling for about a week now. He knew that she was sick, but she was feeling much better. He also knew that she might be coming to live with them when she gets out of the hospital.

Aiden nodded his head rapidly before running toward the garage ready to leave.

"So, ready to go see you're step daughter?" Mel gave her husband a smile while he pulled her into a hug. Their foreheads were touching when he finally answered.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Jim gave her a kiss and they broke apart. Both heading for the garage and getting in the car.

The car ride was again full of excitement, especially from Aiden who was almost bouncing in his seat. Thank god Mel told her they were coming today or else she would of had a lot coming at her in one day.

Once they arrived there, they followed Melinda through the hospital before they arrived at the children's ward. Mel had to speak with a few doctors, making sure she was okay for a visit, before they all walked down the hall towards room 214. All the doors and rooms were decorated with different vibrant, happy colours. You could hardly tell that it was a hospital. The only thing was, their were the obvious machines and medications that filled the air with the smell of antiseptic.

Mel stopped at Lea's room and turned back to see her two men next to each other.

"Okay before you guys are allowed in their I just want to make sure she's up for it. Apparently, she had a little bit of a rough night last night so I just want to make sure she feels okay..." Jim gave Mel a reassuring smile before she opened the door and slipped inside.

Outside the door Jim was watching his son spin around in circles holding the card he had made for Lea. It was sort of a get well soon card mixed with a I'm sorry for your loss.

A few minutes later Melinda slipped out again and told us she was okay with it. She spoke English, but it wasn't her first language so she will translate anything that needed to be translated.

Jim and Aiden followed Mel inside the room. Once he saw her he automatically knew their was no way this wasn't Melinda's daughter. She had almost identical features as Mel.

"Lee this is my husband Jim and my son Aiden!" Mel kept the introduction short. She wanted them to get to know each other themselves.

"Hello!" Lea knew that this was going to be her new family. There was no way she was going to go back with her step mother. They seemed like nice genuine people.

"HI! I'm Aiden! My mommy told me you were feeling sick so I decided to make a card for you! I hope you feel better!" Melinda could always count on her five year old to break the ice. After that the conversation just flowed. Aiden and Lea really didn't seem like they had any problems talking to each other. Jim spoke with her like shes was already his own daughter. Mel sat next to Lea on her bed.

She looked at her daughter, she hadn't seen that smile since she first walked through that door. This was going to be good for her.

It was seven thirty when they had to go home, visiting hours were over at five, but Dr. Reine let them stay way past then to bond and talk. It was right before they were leaving when Jim gave Melinda 'the look'. She knew she had to do it. They were bound to find out eventually, well Lea would.

"Okay umm... before we leave we have a surprise to tell you two" Jim moved next to his wife.

Lea and Aiden both turned towards their parents and looked curiously at them.

"Well..We wanted you both to know that a new sibling will be joining us in a few short months..." Melinda hoped that they would pick up on the hint.

"You mean you're pregnant!" Lea understood exactly what her mom was saying. She loved the idea of having another brother or sister , even if they were technically only half related to her.

"I don't understand..." Aiden was only five, so Mel didn't expect him to follow.

"You're going to have a new brother or sister Aid!" Mel tried to say it so that he knew she didn't mean Lea.

"Aiden gave his mother a wide grin. "That means my wish came true!" Aiden bounced up and down on the seat he was supposed to be sitting on.

"I wished for an older brother or sister and a younger brother and sister! So that I could be in the middle!" Aiden was spinning around in circles Mel watching him making sure he wouldn't fall and hurt his head. But at the same time was wondering if this wish was actually his empathic abilities telling him he was going to get two new sibling.

Lea looked at her mom and smiled leaning forward and hugging her. "Congratulations mom! I'm so happy! I get a new half sibling I will have the pleasure of knowing his or her entire life!" Lea gave Melinda a sarcastic smile before looking over at Aiden. Jim was picking Aiden up from the chair and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Yeah well you don't know how bad I felt leaving you... but now that I know you're okay with the whole new sibling thing... Do you want to live with us?" Mel looked into her daughters eyes wondering if she had thought about where she was going to live after she got out of this place.

"I couldn't think of a better place to go... especially since I'd rather drop dead then move back in with... Camilla... blehh..." Lea made a gagging noise causing Mel to chuckle.

"Wait... does this mean... I have to leave France?" Lea's eyes got misty. She loved living here! It was her whole world. It was hard for her to picture living anywhere else.

"I don't know honey... let's just take this one month at a time. My friends back home know I will most likely be here a while so, I'll probably be having the baby here. We'll figure it all out don't worry."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It had been a few days since the families first visit to Lea. Aiden was taking in every ounce of beach he could. Melinda was still spending a large amount of time at the hospital. She still had a lot to discuss with Lea and felt the since she was doing much better in treatment, she could speak more in detail about her living arrangements. Jim was spending time with Aiden, taking him to Paris and Brittany, to take in the French culture.

It was one of those days where Melinda was finally taking off. Jim and Aiden had just come back from an adventurous day in St Tropez. They had met Carolyn and her family and Aiden had started bonding with her two boys, Grayson and Liam. They had spent the day on Scott's sail boat.

"Hey Mel! Long time no view.." Jim walked in from the front entrance and kissed his beautiful wife on the cheek.

"MOMMY! Guess what me and Liam caught?" Aiden walked in taking off his sandals.

"What?" Mel bent down so she was looking at her son in the eyes.

Aiden gave his mother a huge smile before showing her a picture of him and Liam holding a giant salmon in their hands.

"We named him super salmon and he's the biggest salmon in the WHOLE ocean!" Aiden was jumping up and down.

Melinda laughed at her five year old's logic and looked back at Jim. He gave her smile and picked his son up off the ground.

"Well buddy now that we are back... it is time for you to take a shower, cause you have fish stink all over you..." Jim hoisted his son over his shoulder and started his way upstairs. He was careful not to hit any railings or miss a step and drop him. It was definitely a steep climb.

Mel giggled as he saw his two men smiling back at her.

After Jim took care of Aiden he came back down stairs to find an exhausted Melinda on the couch sleeping. He didn't want to wake her, but that seemed to be all he was doing lately. She was tired from all the nights spent at the hospital plus the commute that she had to do. She had so much stress lately he was really glad she finally let herself have the day off.

"Hey..Mel" Jim spoke in a calm voice, he didn't want to startle her. He started rubbing her shoulder and kissing her cheek, making his way down to her neck, where he kissed on her weak spot.

Melinda mumbled something inaudible and her eyes fluttered open. She saw her loving husband hovered over her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good evening sleepy head!" Jim gave her a kiss on the lips as Melinda sat up on the couch.

"How long was I asleep?' Mel yawned and looked at the clock. She hadn't noticed how much time had passed since Jim and Aid had gotten home.

"A few hours, Mel you really need to get more rest. I know you need to be there for Lea right now but, theirs another person depending on you to stay healthy right now..." Jim looked at his wife seriously. He knew she was committed to helping her daughter but she was running herself ragged.

"Yeah I know... I have a lot of stuff to do and I have to get it done before I can't do it.." Mel looked into Jim's eyes. She knew he understood, it's why she came here.

"Yeah I know.. I just want you to take it easy... even though that might not be in your vocabulary right now.." Jim gave his wife a forgiving look. This was definitely going to be an interesting few months. Jim couldn't stay here the whole time, and neither could Aiden. They both had to go back to school and work in September.

He hoped that all the necessary arrangements would be made by then. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to leave his wife at seven months pregnant to go back to Grandview. He hoped that all this would be figured out before she hit six months so that she could fly back to America with them. But those plans were still far from settled.

Mel had laid out three plans that she felt Lea would agree to. The first one was to have her move to America with them and continue her ballet studies at the New york ballet school. Melinda knows that their is no way a second class ballet school would reject a Paris opera house student like Lea. Her second option, if she would disagree with the whole moving thing was, to have Lea move in with her aunt in her two bedroom apartment. This way she could stay in France and keep attending her ballet school. The final option was something that Melinda was sceptical about. She knew that Lea might like it, but she didn't like that this offer would give Lea too much freedom and she may end up in the same place as she is now. Her final offer was to get Lea a dorm on campus at the opera house and have her live there until she is eighteen. Then she could decide herself what she wants to do.

Melinda prayed that the third option was something that Lea would overlook, or disagree with. She wanted her daughter to be watched. Especially after what happened to her. They had discussed many of the other options and none of them seemed fitting. They were all way to far fetched. Either way, soon Lea would be discharged from the hospital and someone would need to sign the guardianship clause at the end of the document. Melinda would be the parental guardian, but if she were to stay in France, who would watch over her?

"Earth to Melinda...Are you with me right now?" Jim was leaning on the side of the couch watching his wife stare into space he couldn't tell if it was a ghost vision or just her deep thinking. "Are you listening to me?"

Melinda came back from her deep thoughts. "Yeah I promise I will take care of myself, now could you please stop worrying about me! We have bigger things to worry about." Mel gave her husband a kiss on the lips and left him sitting their more confused then ever.

That night Melinda got into bed where Jim was already lying on his side. She slipped in beside him and Jim came close behind her and started rubbing circles on her back.

"You know I'm just looking out for you Mel... I have to make sure you're taking care of yourself. I don't do it because I think you're not capable of doing it yourself... I do it to remind you that you have a responsibility, to yourself.. and to this baby that you need to take care of. I'm not always around to make sure that you're taking care of yourself, so I have to trust that you are. Sometimes, I need to remind, myself that you would never let your work, or your other family get in the way of what's important to you... So when I'm telling you that you need to look out for yourself, it isn't really an order, but something that reminds me that you're taken care of." Jim kissed his wife on the shoulder.

"I know that I need to take care of myself... I don't mind you reminding me, but right now I'm so stressed that I'm afraid that taking care of myself isn't really an option. I know it's important right now, but so is Lea.. and you... and Aiden. I'm sorry that I can't always be around right now but I have priorities that I have to get to. I know, it should be me and my health and the baby, but really, it's been Lea. She needs to be healthy so I can be healthy.

"I hear ya Mel, just promise me that part of your priorities will be to take care of yourself now. I want you back home before August so that I can be their for you and the baby." Jim kept rubbing her back and moved lower

"Yeah me to..." Mel looked at Jim and kissed him. "I just hope this can all be settled by next week so we can start moving forward with the process." Melinda let out a yawn and leaned into Jim.

Jim placed his hand over Melinda's small yet, now visible bump and they both fell peacefully asleep.

The next day was finally a day where, she could finally sleep in , and she did. It was noon when Melinda finally made her appearance down stairs. Just in time to see her son trip over himself outside on the sand.

Mel opened the door. "you okay Aid?" Mel went up to him and helped him up. He wasn't crying which was a good sign.

"YEAH! That was SO MUCH FUN!" Aiden was now smiling and running on the beach again.

"Glad to hear it.." Mel smiled and turned back to go inside. She had no clue why boys were so interested in hurting themselves doing crazy stunts like that.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty?" Jim gave his wife a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning!" Mel kissed him back and went to the kitchen to get breakfast.

"I made you a little something while you were asleep. Aiden and I had waffles, but I don't know how much you'll eat with the morning sickness..." Jim was busy packing a cooler full of water bottles.

Today Mel promised to show them all her old stomping grounds. All the places she used to stay and hang out.

"That's sweet but I don't know how much I'll eat either..." Mel closed the gap of space between herself and her husband. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and the hugged him tightly. Before she let go, she felt a flutter in her stomach. The baby had started kicking when Mel had first arrived here. She hadn't told Jim, because she didn't want him to feel bad or not being there when it happened. Mel took Jim's hand and placed it on her bump.

"Is that?.."' Jim was smiling from ear to ear.

"The baby's kicking!" Jim bent down putting two hands on his wife's stomach.

Mel giggled at all the action her stomach was getting today.

After a while Mel really wanted to get the show on the road so she had to get Jim off her stomach.

"As much as this interests you... I kinda want to eat food before we leave..." Melinda was playing with her husbands hair while he was feeling the baby kick.

Jim stood up and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"What was that for?" Melinda looked curiously in his eyes.

"Just for being you...I love you." Jim held the back of Melinda's neck and gave her another kiss.

After everyone was ready, they left the house Aiden in tow.

The first stop they made was at this damaged building in the older part of Paris. It looked antique and had beautiful engravings on it.

"This is the studio I used to practise at. I was here at least fifteen hours a week. It looks old on the outside, but once you see the entrance it was completely remodelled. I used to walk here from my apartment a few streets over." Mel took a long look at the studio she once pretty much called home.

Before she could move someone came up behind her.

"NO WAY! MELI! OH MY GOD!" This girl ran up to her and hugged her.

At first Melinda had trouble recognizing her, but once she opened her mouth she knew exactly who she was.

"NO WAY! ZOE? WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?" Melinda looked at her breaking up the hug.

"I got a job here at the studio , I teach the year fours and level five point." A smile never left her face. Zoe was pale and skinny, but had deep blue eyes and gorgeous long brown hair, that really made her eyes pop.

"WOW! That's pretty good. So I guess you're working for Gloria now?"

"Yeah well shes nice and shes much better than Flo, that bitch needed to go..." Zoe looked at Aiden who was standing next to his mother

"Sorry excuse the language didn't notice the kid.." she walked closer to the building.

"So what are you doing now? You promised me you weren't gonna give up on ballet just because you were moving back to America." Zoe gave her friend a stern look.

"Well.. I guess I wasn't exactly true to my word. I did dance when I got back to New York, but ended up giving that up to go to college." Melinda felt a little disappointed in herself but knew that it was the right decision.

"It's okay I knew you would make the right decision for yourself. Jake and Lysanne ended up staying with the company, but everyone else eventually left. They did exactly what you did." Zoe flashed her a smile.

"Well... I don't know... just felt like I should start my life. Ballet was getting to be a little bit to dangerous for my health believe that or not..." Mel gave her old friend a smile before turning back to the building.

"Yeah I know what you mean... I'm glad everything turned out good for you, especially after you had Lea..." Zoe gave her friend a hug before looking at her watch.

"umm... thanks.." Melinda wasn't sure how to take that last line.

"I have to run, but it was nice seeing you again Mel!" Zoe ran across the road and into another building almost identical to the one they were standing in front of.

" Who was that?" Jim gave her a curious look.

"OH! Sorry that was a girl I knew from the company when I danced in this building...sorry I didn't introduce you two.. people like her are always on the go though. She doesn't really have time for intro's.." Mel shook her head in the direction Zoe had gone. "Trust me.. I used to have that job.." Mel turned back towards Jim. "So... Off to the next stop!" Mel started walking in the direction of the SUV.

Jim was a little flustered by all the new information he had just got on his wife. She was moving at warp speed.

That same day they visited the company headquarters, another studio, a daycare where Lea went when both of them were working. They also visited her old apartment where she lived with Carolyn and Ben.

Once they returned home, they were exhausted and had walked at least ten miles, which Aiden wasn't used to.

"Well.. that was an interesting journey..." Jim walked in through the garage with Aiden on his back.

"Hey! You asked to see where I used to hang out. So, I showed you.." Mel walked in after her men and sat down at the bar, with a cool water bottle in her hands.

Jim gave her a smile and put a sleeping Aiden on the couch.

Just before Jim was about to say something, Lauren walked in through the front entrance.

"Hey! Long time no see.." Melinda had seen Lauren a few times when she arrived, but she had recently been on a vacation with her boyfriend to the U.K

"Hello! What's up?" Lauren walked in casually putting her bag at the door.

"Not much just came back from my old stomping ground... how was London?" Mel took another sip of her water.

"Good... It was really nice to get away from hospitals and depressed family members..." Lauren took a water bottle from the fridge and opened it.

"And who are these people..." Lauren hesitated and turned to Melinda.

"Well.. you never got the opportunity to meet, my husband Jim." Jim turned around and smiled politely at their house guest.

'Hi." Jim stepped next to his wife and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi, nice to meet you to, I'm Lauren" She smiled and stuck her hand out for Jim to shake.

They shook hands before two dogs and a little boy came bounding in from the backyard.

"And this is my son, Aiden, who was just asleep on the couch a few minutes ago.." Mel pointed to the little boy still playing with Bracken and Hazel. She looked slightly confused and gave Jim a weird look.

Aiden wasn't paying much attention to what his mom was saying. He did notice the lady in the room.

"Aid you wanna come say hi to Lauren, she the girl who owns Bracky and Hazel." Mel watched her son come up next to her acting shy.

"Hi...I like your dogs." Aiden then ran away causing the dogs to follow.

"Cute kid" Lauren added breaking the slightly awkward silence.

"Thanks..." Mel smiled not knowing if the compliment was sincere or not.

"Anyway, I'm gonna hit the road, Connor promised to cook for me tonight so I gotta go. Do you mind watching them?" Lauren was walking towards the front entrance and grabbing her bag.

"no, it's not a problem. Melinda followed Lauren outside. She seemed a little suspicious to be leaving so quickly.

"Hey! What was that?" Mel looked a little confused.

"Look before Paul died... he kinda let it slip about what you can do... you know talk to...the.." Lauren was afraid to say it, on the slight chance it wasn't true.

"You mean talk to the dead." Mel was used to letting the bomb drop.

"Yeah... so it's true then... you can speak to them..." Lauren looked a little pale.

"Yes.. it's true and before you run for the hills, I have seen your brother. He popped up when I first learned about Lea's condition. Then again, when I went to visit her the first time. He's at peace now... he doesn't blame anyone. He made amends with everyone he wronged. I got the chance to make my apology to him. Lea got to say goodbye to her dad one last time... So before you call me insane, He told me that he's sorry for roofing one of your barbies when you were two. He's also sorry for criticizing your artwork when you were in high school and saying that Connor was a deadbeat. He hopes that you'll be happy with whoever you chose.

Lauren looked at Melinda with a stunned expression. She had tear streaming from her face.

"He really is here.." Lauren was shaking a little bit.

"He was here... He crossed over, which is a great thing. It means he made peace with everyone..." Melinda looked at Lauren with a soft expression.

"Thank you Melinda, you may not have been the one when you were sixteen, but I'm glad he found you..." Lauren smiled through her tears and turned towards her car.

Melinda watched her drive away and waved as she exited the driveway. Jim joined her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"What was that all about?" Jim gave Mel a curious look.

"I had to pass on some information that Paul left me when he crossed over. I had to give it to Lauren." Mel looked at the beautiful sunset that was now appearing in front of them.

They both smiled enjoying each others company.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It had been a very busy couple of weeks at the Gordon-Clancy France residence. Aiden was learning french from Grayson , one of Caroline's kids. Jim had become accustomed to the crazy busy working type Melinda and her many crazy busy friends. He managed to befriend a few of the people he met and was learning french, like his son. Melinda who was still super busy has slowed down compared to what she was doing before her and Jim had a little chat. It was safe to say everything was very peaceful. Things were finally starting to regulate. No more spur of the moment confessions and random introductions. Melinda was now excited for the two honorary members of her "American family" to be joining them here. Delia and Eli were flying up to visit for a few weeks and Ned was joining them a week later. He still had a few classes to attend before he started his vacation.

Melinda was very excited. She had felt like Delia only knew half of the person she was and that all the layers she had on were finally off. It felt really good. She felt naked, in a sense that she could tell Delia everything now, and she wouldn't have to hold anything back. Now more than ever she felt like she could call Delia her one best friend, besides Andrea. She could talk to her without feeling any sort of judgement.

Mel was even more excited at the fact that Delia and Eli would both be meeting the other, very well hidden, Secret daughter, as they called her, Lea. At first she wasn't sure at the state Lea would be in when they arrived, but she was happy that she is much better and has left the hospital's intensive care unit.

Lea ended up going with the second option, which was a big relief for Melinda. Lea would be moving in with her aunt Lauren, when she returns to the opera house in the fall. Thankfully, Lauren has agreed with all of this and, has bought a new place with three bedrooms. One for her and Connor, one for Lea and a guest bedroom in case Melinda wanted to come and visit.

In a way, the second option was perfect for them. Lea could keep doing hat she loved to do, with her friends and could still be under the watchful eye of an adult figure who Melinda deemed "mature enough to handle a dramatic and gifted teen."

Although it was unconventional for someone who had been through hospital treatment and psych evaluations to go back to the sport that tried to kill her, Lea was someone who was simply misguided. Unfortunately, she had followed a similar path as her mother (minus the whole being pregnant thing.) But Melinda promised to support her daughter no matter what, which ment letting her daughter return to ballet, on the condition that she maintain a balanced diet as well as a healthy weight.

Lauren promised to keep in contact with her and keep her updated on everything that Lea was doing. Lea promised to do the same.

Finally, the day had come! Delia and Eli would fly into Charles Degaule airport at 8:30 meaning they would all have to be up before 8 to beat morning traffic. Mel was not looking forward to this, as she had a rough night last night.

"Mel...time to wake up...I made blueberry pancakes... we gotta leave soon and you have to eat something before we go..." Jim bent down next to Melinda's head and watched her as she regretfully opened her eyes. he kissed her on the shoulder and then pecked her on the lips before whispering good morning to her.

Mel yawned and pecked him on the cheek. "Good morning to you too, Mr. Cheerful!" Mel mumbled still feeling a little groggy. Mel sat up in bed, before stretching her arms above her head.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Jim asked sitting down on the bed.

"no... not really, first of all your kid decided that it was gonna keep me up half the night, while someones car alarm went off for like five hours... I'm pretty sure one of the neighbours had a party..." Mel yawned again and leaned back on the headboard of their bed.

Jim gave her a sympathetic look. Unlike himself who Mel says, could sleep through an explosion, Melinda was someone who could wake up if a pin dropped. Which was helpful, if a ghost appeared, but not so helpful if your running on 3 hours sleep.

"Well... I'll try and talk to the neighbours, with my limited french... I wish I could help with junior in there but unfortunately, he's still running on Eastern standard time... not Melinda standard time...

Mel hit him playfully on the arm still holding a serious facial expression.

Jim smiled at his feeble attempt to cheer up his tired and pregnant wife. He knew she was doing the best she could given the circumstances and he's damn proud of her for that.

"Mel I wish you could sleep in a few more hours but we have to go pick up Delia and Eli... I promise I will keep them occupied when we get home so you can sneak a nap in a few hours. But, for now... you just gonna have to tough it out..." Jim stroked her hair while speaking to her in a reassuring tone.

As Jim finished his last sentence, a still sleepy Aiden came into the room holding his stuffed bear Francis. Jim looked towards his still half asleep son then back at his drowsy wife. It was safe to say that this was definitely going to be quite a long day for them...

Aiden hopped onto their bed and cuddled up next to Melinda placing his head on her chest.

"Aid you gotta stay awake for me buddy, cause we gotta go get auntie Delia and uncle Eli from the airport." Jim tried to shake his son awake but he wouldn't budge.

Melinda looked at her husband and shook her head " Jim.. it's not gonna happen he's out...we'll just let him sleep in the car..." Mel gave him a sympathetic look.

Jim sighed, "just like his mother..." Mel looked at her now surrendering husband and gave him a warning glare.

"I mean it in the most talented, gifted and committed way possible" Jim smiled looking at his now grinning wife.

"good recovery there doctor man.." Mel said in a sarcastic tone.

"What can I say? I speak the truth..." Jim cupped Mel's cheek and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Alright, I better get up before I regret inviting them here.."

Mel said through yet another yawn.

Jim nodded placing a hand on Mel's six month bump. It still seemed like yesterday they were told she was pregnant. They still had so much work to do. If you asked either one of them if they were ready for a second child, they would both say no. Neither were sure where they would be when this baby would make his or her arrival. Still, they knew that their wasn't much time, so no matter what they would have to get ready.

Mel smiled at Jim's small but wonderful gesture. Every time he did that the baby kicked. Mel thinks it's a sign that the baby knows who he was.

"When's your next appointment by the way?" Jim asked curiously. It felt like it had been a while since they'd been to the doctor. He was really curious to know the gender of the kid. He felt bad for secretly finding out about Aiden's gender but he still really wanted to know what this one was?

"I think it's sometime next week... and I know the real reason you wanna go... " Mel gave him a slick smile before going into her closet to find something to where.

"So sue me for wanting to know if it's a boy or a girl..." Jim put his hands up as to say he was innocent as he leaned against the door frame of their closet.

"I don't want to know!...no, scratch that I don't want you to know... I'm gonna do what you did to me with Aiden.." Mel gave him a evil smile and continued searching for something she could wear.

"You wouldn't..." Jim knew how easily Mel would and how difficult it would be to let him know what it was.

"You got to peak at my file when we were having Aiden, so this time, sir, I will be the one who knows. You will just have to wait until she or he is born to find out..." Mel knew she would eventually tell him, before the kid was born, but she still wanted him to suffer a little.

Jim went down stair packing something for Aiden to eat in the car and fed the dogs. Shortly after, Mel came down to eat something before leaving.

"Is he still sleeping?" Jim was sipping his coffee and handing a mug of tea to Melinda.

"Yeah.. I don't think I've ever seen him this tired before.." Mel took a sip of her tea while petting Hazel's head.

"Yeah I think the jet lag is finally setting in... cause he's been on a weird sleeping schedule sine we got here.." Jim leaned against the island counter and took a look at the newspaper he had in his hands.

Mel gave him a go wake your sleeping son look and left his side.

Jim slipped past her and went back upstairs to get his soon to be very grumpy five year old.

"Aid...bud we really gotta leave now..time to wake up.. you can eat in the car.." Jim gently shook him, still not getting any response.

While Jim was one Mission Impossible, Mel went to Aid's room to get some clothes he could change into when he woke up.

Mel had his t shirt in her hands when Jim came into his room carrying a still sleeping Aiden.

"Mel.. I think we should just give in here... you were right.. he can sleep in the car..." Jim put Aiden down on his bed.

"Finally admitting defeat!" Mel let out a little giggle and tossed Jim Aiden's shorts so they could change him.

Jim gave his wife a defeated look and proceeded to change his son's pants.

Jim carried Aiden to the car sliding him into his booster and then getting into the drivers seat, for the long drive to Paris.

When they arrived Delia and Eli were just clearing customs.

Delia ran up to Melinda and gave her a tight hug. She had missed her best friend the past months they'd been away.

Eli walked up behind Delia carrying half of her luggage in his arms.

'I missed you to.. but can we put this crap somewhere cause my arms are starting to go numb..." Eli whined after sitting in the back of coach for eight hours carrying Delia's luggage was the last thing he wanted to be doing... But if it would make them go faster...why not...

Once they pulled up to the driveway, Delia and Eli were shocked to say the least. Not quite the reaction Jim had but still a pretty serious jaw drop.

Finally everything was settled in that department, Melinda proceeded to show her friends around town. Delia spoke about how the store was doing, Eli babbled on about a new ghost he had just managed to cross over. The both spoke about a new girlfriend Ned had decided yet again, was 'the one' like so many had been before hand.

"When you met Jim did you know he was the one?" Delia asked Mel with a half serious expression. They had stopped at a small boutique and were looking at some beautiful antique lamps to bring to the shop.

"To be completely honest, the first time I met Jim I told myself I would never date a man like that..." Mel giggled a little.

They both knew the story of how her and Jim had met.. their first encounter wasn't exactly the friendliest.

"But after he came up to me and explained everything to me...I thought that maybe their was more to this guy than what I first thought...Maybe their was some decent human being in him after all.." Mel smile looking at the price of a small figurine on one of the display tables.

"But when did you realize that you would marry him? I know a lot of women say that they never know until he asks but even I know that's complete crap... their had to be a moment... maybe a turning point that made you wonder.." Eli chimed in after thinking deeply.

Mel was surprised to see how interested Eli was in their relationship.

"Well...After Kyle.. I wasn't very trusting, most men that I had dated never came close to finding out about my abilities, but when Kyle came along I thought for sure he would be the one to change everything... but after that whole mess... trusting people became like a foreign language to me... I think it took me a while to realize that Jim was different... He wasn't the same kind of man as Kyle but I of course... was still sceptical. After I came to visit his brother, Dan's grave we spoke for a time about death and were people might go after we die. He really opened my eyes with what he thought. It was almost like he knew exactly what I wanted him to say and then said it.. After that I told him everything. That was the biggest obstacle we had to endure in that relationship. After that we pretty much stayed together, I no longer had trust issues when it came to Jim and his family and my abilities and after a time... we decided to get married. And the rest is history...

Delia gave Mel a smile while checking out a piece of jewellery she had found.

"I guess women just have a better sense of where a relationship is heading than men do... because Ned...has no idea that this relationship won't last over a month, if that." Delia kept speaking not looking up from the display table she was browsing.

"Well you never know with Ned..I think he's just searching for someone exactly like him...I don't know if he'll find that person. Everyone's different but it's the little things you have in common that become the foundation of a relationship. And if those little things aren't so little to you.. I think you've hit a jack pot." Mel smiled thinking back at how her and Jim's relationship started out.

"I think you might just be right about that" Eli said a little too cheerful.

Delia rolled her eyes as Mel looked questioningly at her him.

Eli looked up from his phone. "What!?" Mel gave him a 'like that's not obvious' look

"okay shes the new head of the biology department at school and we really dig each other... end of story.. we've only been going out for a few weeks...nothing's serious yet.." Eli went back to his phone and continued to send a text like what he said didn't really matter.

But to Melinda it did..she knew how difficult having this gift could be and she was proud of Eli for still getting out there and dating.

"what!? That's great! I'm so happy for you Eli!"Mel beamed at his good fortune as she turned to face him.

"Yeah well..it's not like you will be planning a wedding anytime soon... it's just been a few dates...that's all" Eli pulled his eyes away from his phone screen to look Melinda in the eyes.

"yeah! But still you said nothing's serious yet, meaning you want it to get serious! Which means that you really must like her! what's her name? Do I know her?" Mel hugged Eli and continued smiling.

"Yes I do really like her... It scares me because I feel like I like her even more that I liked Zoe... Her name is Sophia Torez and she's from Colombia. No you don't know her. She just arrived a few weeks ago from the University of Brazil. She speaks five different languages and likes the idea of the paranormal and all that undead crap... I still haven't told her about my gift but I have a good feeling about this one. Plus shes got a smoking hot body!" Eli finished that sentence on a positive note.

"okay remember who you're talking to here but, that's good that you really like her!" Mel smiled and returned to browsing the collectables with Delia.

"Yeah.. I guess it is.." Eli retorted speaking more to himself more then to Mel, who was distracted by all the fine antiques.

The next day Melinda had to go to the hospital to sign some documents and talk to Lea. Delia had been bugging her to meet Lea ever since they had landed so, when Mel said she had to go to the hospital.. Of course Delia was going to come. Eli had decided to chill out with the guys that day.

They had just started up the Jet ski's that came with the property and Jim was gonna grill up some burgers for the whole gang when Mel got back.

Meanwhile, Mel walked into the Children's psych ward at the hospital she had been to, too many times. Delia followed behind her like an obedient child following her mother.

Mel spoke to Lea's doctor for a few minutes in french before introducing Delia to her. Of course, Delia was completely oblivious to what was going on but shook her hand anyway.

After a few minutes, Melinda continued walking through the very colourful hallway, Delia still following suite.

They arrived at room 245, where Lea had been moved two weeks ago after she was moved from the intensive care watch she was under.

Mel opened the door inviting Delia in after her.

"Hey Sweetheart! Do you mind having company today?"

Lea had improved substantially over the course of the month and was now allowed visitors whenever she pleased.

Lea nodded her head and sat up a little tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Right, Lee this is my friend from America, her names Delia and she worked at the store with me before she became a real estate agent." Mel moved a bit to expose her friend who was still behind her.

"Hi! I know I've never met you but I've heard so much about you! It's like I already know you! It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" Delia gave Lea a warm smile before sitting down on a chair next to her bed.

"Thanks! And same to you, I'm sorry my English isn't the best, but I'm working on it... I've heard a lot about you too! You two seem to be good friends!" Lea gave her mom a smile then looked from her mother to Delia.

"That is true!" Delia smiled at Melinda and like both looked at Lea.

"I can't believe how much you look like your mom! It's like you two are twins!" Delia kept admiring the two of them.

Mel and Lea let out a small chuckle and smiled at Delia.

After some conversation between the three Mel had few serious things to tell her daughter.

"Lee they want to up the anti on some of your drugs before they let you out of here, so... doctor Reine says you'll be here at most another two weeks...But after that you're home free! As long as you're weight stays this way and doctor Pilau clears you for nutrition then you can leave!" Mel tried to make it sound as positive as possible, but she knew this wasn't news her daughter was hoping for.

Lea was praying that by the end of this week she would be allowed to go home. But, she knew Doctor Reine would do absolutely everything she could to help get her out of here before two weeks. Both her mom and every doctor she had knew how much she hated being in hospitals, but she was thankful that she got better and got to leave before the end of this month.

"Fine...As long as I'm out of here before the end of this month... I want to have at least a little bit of a summer break! It's not like I'm dying anymore..." Lea sounded irritated by how long she had been ordered to stay when she first came into this room.

"I know... but you'll see! Those two weeks will just fly by! and if you stay on track with everything she told me she might let you have a few days at home with monitoring! Which I think would be good for you!" Mel stoked her daughters long straight hair while looking into her eyes.

Mel continued "And once you are out of here we could really celebrate! No more driving back and forth to a hospital full of sick people!" Mel smiled thanking god it wouldn't be long before she could relax and unwind.

"that's true.. I hate hospital's! Especially being in the psych ward! They treat me like I don't even know how to use a fork! It's sooo annoying! I'm glad I'll be out of here soon!" Lea gave her mom a releived look and they glanced at Delia who was just admiring them both.

She was just so shocked at how easily Mel and Lea gelled even though they had only been reunited for a few months.

They spoke about everything from ballet, to the shop Mel owned back home... and soon it was time for them to leave.

"I'll be back here tomorrow for a couple hours, I'll ask Reine if she could give you a day out of this place! I think it would good for you to get more fresh air..." Mel gave her daughter a sincere smile and bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

"okay! That would be amazing if she let me! than I could go home and swim!" Lea seemed more cheerful now.

Melinda smiled "and that way you could get more vitamin C because you're getting really pale from this place.." Mel brushed her thumb over her daughters cheek.

"Am not!" lea gave her mom a look that could kill.

Mel laughed at how serious Lea was being about her skin colour.

"Trust me honey the second you get outside you'll realize you are white as a ghost! No pun intended..."

Mel took the hand she was rubbing Lea's cheek with and brushed her arm.

Lea just gave her mom a defeated look and looked at her arm. She did notice how white she had gotten being in this hospital for so long.

"I'll see you tomorrow darling, try to get some rest" Mel gave her daughter another peck on the check before standing from the chair she had been sitting in.

"It was nice meeting you honey I'm glad you're feeling better, maybe when you get out you and your mother could show me some of your ballet techniques! Anyway have a good rest!" Delia got up as well looking at the poor girl confined to her hospital bed.

"Bye Delia! Nice meeting you too! And yeah that would be awesome! I'm really out of practise right now cause I've been stuck here for what seems like forever... So when I get out I'll need all the practise I can get! I doubt you'll get her to get on point again!" Lea laughed pointing at her mother.

Mel looked at Delia and giggled slightly. "You couldn't pay me to get back into a pair of points! my feet are forever damaged because of those shoes!" opened the door and walked out shouting a last goodbye to Lea. Delia followed behind her waving at her friend's daughter.

Once they were both in the car Delia finally spoke.

"I still can't believe how alike you both are! It's like having two Melinda's in two different countries!" Delia was still surprised at how delightful this girl was.

"yeah well.. she's definitely my daughter, that's all I can say." Mel smiled thinking about the girl they had just left in the hospital.

Delia smiled the looked out the window.

The rest of the drive home was filled with talk and laughter.

Before they got home Delia had the idea to stop at this cute boutique Melinda was meaning to look in. It specialized in beautiful handcrafted and antique furniture. Delia had seen it on the way there and asked to stop to peak in for a few minutes.

They ended up spending more then a few minutes in there, as Delia had found a gorgeous bureau she was tempted to buy for her room back home. Mel ended up looking at a few little things she had liked including a beautiful bed spread for her room here, as well as a beautiful antique baby cradle. Delia saw Mel looking at it and smiled.

Delia came up to look at it to and fell in love. It was a gorgeous white crib with beautiful details carved into the wood. Delia gave her friend a look and then went to back to admiring the cradle.

"I don't know...do you think it's worth it?" Delia looked at the way her friend glowed when she looked at the cradle and smiled.

"I think it is... and if you don't get it I will." Delia gave her friend fake serious looks.

"Well... we still haven't gotten anything for this one yet so.. I guess it wouldn't be bad if we got something for her here...especially since it's looking more and more like I will be staying here longer then intended..." Mel finished not knowing what she had just let slip.

"IT'S A GIRL?!" Delia was smiling from ear to ear.

Mel realized what she had let slip and covered her mouth.. "Okay well Jim thinks I don't know the gender and he thinks that I'm gonna find out next week when... I already found out last time... I don't plan on telling him till later on but I want him to suffer a little. It's a little payback for peaking at my file when I was pregnant with Aiden." Mel smiled "So you can't tell anyone! I mean it, not Ned, Not Eli now one who could tell Jim!" Mel looked seriously at her friend.

" I won't I promise! But Oh MY GOD! I'm so excited for you! I can't believe it! A girl! How does it feel to know?" Delia was genuinely curious.

"Honestly, I definitely felt something different with this one than when I was pregnant with Aiden... I think I could tell before I found out." Mel placed a hand on her bump and smiled.

Delia just looked at her friend. She was going through so much right now, but this baby was truly a blessing for them, she could tell how happy they both were.

Mel turned her a attention back to the baby cradle in front of her. "I think I'll wait, I'll talk to Jim about it when I get home and come back tomorrow..." Mel took one last look at the cradle before they both left the store empty handed.

By the time they had gotten home, Jim was grilling burgers and Eli was out on the jet ski's with Aiden. Jim had just come from the water and was standing next to the grill in his bathing suit.

The dogs were lounging on the sand and watching seabirds dive into the water to find food.

"Hello!" Melinda and Delia both walked out onto the porch where Jim was cooking.

"Hey you two! How was Lea?" Jim said flipping a burger on the grill.

"She was good, still bummed about having to stay in 'prison' for another couple weeks, but I asked Reine if she could have a day at home tomorrow, so she might be coming here for a few hours!" Mel smiled and leaned in to give her loving husband a kiss.

Jim leaned in and gave Mel a peck on the lips before responding.

"that's good it'll be good for her to get some fresh air and sunshine! Plus that hospital food is disgusting I think a good home cooked meal will do good for her." Jim smiled and gave Delia a hug before returning to his position at the grill.

"Yeah... that will be good for her to have!" Mel smiled before heading back inside to get stuff to set the table.

Delia went to call in the boys on the jet ski's, the helped Mel set the table.

Just as Jim finished the last burger Eli and Aiden came in from the dock where they had parked the jet ski.

Aiden came up behind his mom and gave her a big hug.

Mel responded by rubbing his head. "Hey baby! How were the jet ski's?"

Aiden let go so Melinda could face her son.

"They were awesome! We went really fast!" Aiden had a smile from ear to ear.

"Oh really" Mel gave Eli a curious look.

"We didn't go that fast.. I put cruise control on... we couldn't go over 30..." Eli gave her an innocent expression.

Mel smiled and turned back towards her son.

"We also went fishing off the dock and played football in the water! Except bracky almost made a hole in the football.. so we had to put them inside..." Aiden looked at his mom with that same look of wonder and happiness.

Together they all sat down to enjoy a nice meal with each other, talking and laughing enjoying the beautiful weather outside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

That night Mel had gone up stairs around nine thirty to put Aiden to bed. Since this was a special vacation, and he wasn't seeing much of his mother, Jim let his stay up a little later to talk with Delia and Eli. Mel watched her son climb into bed by himself clutching his bear. Mel sat at the end of his bed with Good Night Moon on her lap.

"Alright baby, you comfy?" Mel tucked his cover in so he would be more comfortable.

"yeah mommy" Aiden responded droopy eyed.

Mel was hoping he would doze off before the end of this book. On a bad night Aiden would have her reading three or four books before he finally decided to fall asleep.

"Alright, one book, then I have to go back downstairs Okay?" Mel hoped that Aiden would obliged. He already looked to be falling asleep, so even if he refused he would be out in a few minutes. He had a long day and looked exhausted.

"Alright, Goodnight moon said the..." Mel proceeded to read Aiden his typical bedtime story. To be honest this even made her a little tired... She had a long day as well, spending the day in a hospital wasn't her favourite thing to do.

Once Aiden was asleep, which didn't take long, Mel returned back to her friends who Jim had been entertaining with some of his freakiest ER stories.

"He literally hammered a nail into his hand on purpose..." Jim looked up at his wife as she sat down but kept talking.

"What the hell was he thinking?! Was he drunk?" Eli's voice got higher as he got more and more confused with this persons logic.

"well.. from what we got from him and his parents, this kid is one of those Marilyn Manson worshippers. He wanted to put a nail into his hand because it would make him look cool, and more alive... if that's even possible...Anyway we sent him for a psych eval... kids a little troubled..." Jim finished talking and took a sip of his wine.

Delia's face was priceless, she was barely listening what Jim had said in the end, her eyes were glued to her phone.

Eli glanced over at what Delia was searching and laughed.

"Why are searching up Marilyn Manson worshipper on google?" Eli gave her a questioning look and laughed.

"I just want to know about it, if it leads to accidents like this...I don't want Ned getting into something like that..." Delia looked at her now giggling friends.

"It's funny that even though Ned is a smart level headed college student... you're still concerned he'll get into this stupid teenaged crap!" Melinda laughed along with Eli and Jim.

Delia gave her friends a concerned look.

"What!? Theirs nothing wrong with being careful, especially about these kind of things..." Delia sighed and rolled her eyes.

" But Ned is smarter than that...he's not into that Emo self harm crap he's smarter than that! You gotta trust him a little more, give him some credit!" Mel knew it would be tough for her friend to do but, Ned was her only son. He has been her rock for so many years, she just doesn't want anything to happen to him.

"Yeah I know...but what if Aiden got into that stuff what would you do? What if you never knew he was into it until he ended up in the hospital like that boy! you can never be to careful!" Delia gave Mel a stern look.

"I don't think Aiden's that type of kid, but I still keep my foot in the door, he's just not at that stage where I have to be chasing his every move...thank god! Even if he was I hope that he would be honest with me about it...trust me enough so that he could tell me and I wouldn't have to snoop around to find out..." Mel had serious expression on her face and Jim was rubbing her back.

"Yeah well...Ned usually told me what he was up to but their were always those risky times that he didn't tell me and he got in trouble...so it's good to keep a close eye if you know what I mean..." Delia went back to her phone and started searching again.

Mel closed her eyes feeling the tension from the day melt away...

Later that night, Mel was lying down as Jim was just getting into bed. Jim leaned over to kiss Mel on the shoulder and whispered goodnight..Mel whispered a barely audible goodnight,and dozed off into a dream.

She was running down le champs de Lisée in Paris. She was chasing after a little girl in pig tails wearing a pink dress. She had dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She kept giggling and looking back to see Melinda running behind her. Mel looked around and noticed she wasn't in Paris anymore. The area was green and full of trees, she watched as the girl stopped and turned to face her. "Who are you?You know I can help you." Mel watched as the girl looked up at her, she was crying and collapsed onto the floor. Mel's heart stopped for the little girl in front of her. She quickly bent down to feel the girls pulse, but was shocked to see blood flowing freely from her mouth. Another little girl, identical to this one stepped up from behind and placed a hand one Melinda's shoulder. "It's to late...You can't save her...shes gone..." Mel looked at the girl on the floor but she had since vanished. She was no longer in the plush green forest. Everything was black until a powerful white light appeared. She was standing in a white room with white and black tiled flooring. Melinda looked around to see an electric chair in the corner of the room. The same looking girl she had seen in the forest was sitting in it kicking her feet against the legs of the chair. Mel approached her cautiously, "What's your name?" Mel looked quizzically at the little blonde girls face. "Please don't speak!" The expression on the little girls face changed from happiness to fear. "He's here now...LOOK WHAT YOU DID! you can't save me! Nobody can..." Mel saw as the chair sparked and the little girl faded into black. Tears ran freely down Melinda's face as she tried to pull herself together.

Mel woke up with actual tear in her eyes and fear written on her face. She didn't understand what those girls wanted. Who were they and why did they keep saying that she couldn't save them... The one thing she was certain of was the fact that she wouldn't be getting to sleep anytime soon.

Mel was taking calming breathes wiping the sweat that had developed on her forehead with her forearm. Mel wanted to get out of bed to clean herself up a bit more, but didn't want to wake Jim. It didn't matter because just as she moved to go back to sleep, Jim yawned, lifting his head off the pillow.

"Bad dream?" Jim whispered still drowsy.

Mel just stared out the window, trying to figure out what the girls were trying to tell her?

"Mel?...can you hear me?...Earth to Melinda" Jim waved his hand in font of her face causing her to turn towards him.

"Yeah..." Mel responded. Jim was concerned, she seemed distant which really worried him. The last time she reacted like this was when the cult leader, Romano made an appearance in her dream.

"Mel.. let me in..." Jim gently stroked his traumatized wife.

"It doesn't make any sense...I've dealt with a lot of spirits these two just seemed to have affected me... I need to find out who they are..." Mel kept breathing in slowly, taking calming breathes.

"Who, who are Mel? Tell me what happened.. What's going on?" Jim looked worriedly at his restless wife, still struggling to regain control of her breathing.

Before Mel could respond, the girls from her dream showed up next to the bed. Mel turned to face the two girls.

"Hello Melinda!" the two girls moved closer to the bed.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Mel looked straight into the two girl's faces.

"We've watched ever since you've arrived... we died when we were only 4 weeks old...this is how old we would be today...if we were still living..." the girl spoke together holding hands.

"How did you die?" Mel was trying to get as much information out of them as she possibly could. She knew eventually they would pop out leaving Melinda with even more questions.

"SHHHHH! he can hear us... Daddy doesn't like it when you ask that... he says that it was for our own good...daddy never lies..." the girls said together.

"What did daddy do to you? What are your names?" Mel was growing more and more concerned.

"We are the forgotten children...Were here to give you a warning..." The one on the left did the talking.

"Warning...about what?" Mel was growing increasingly worried. The one on the right placed a hand on Melinda's bump.

"She will be the balance...keep her safe! Or you will all pay the price..." before Melinda could respond, the two girls had disappeared.

Jim was still looking at Melinda, with a concerned look on his face. Melinda was crying taking in deep breathes.

"Mel what happened? Please tell me what's going on! I'm getting really worried..." Jim continued stroking Melinda's hand.

Mel looked down at her bump, placing a hand protectively around it. Jim saw what she was doing and grew even more worried.

"please be okay..."Mel had tears in her eyes threatening to spill over.

Jim just stared at her...

When Mel had finally calmed down she spoke. She told Jim about the two girls who were in her dream, as well as the appearance they made just then. Jim looked concerned, he was used to making threats about Melinda's safety, but making threats about his child, his unborn child made him very upset.

"What are gonna do?" Jim said in a very calm and level head fashion.

"I don't know... obviously this ones going to be very talented and we're supposed to protect her. My grandmother never taught me anything about the balance, other then when it shifts into the wrong hands...It can be dangerous..." Mel looked at Jim with tear in her eyes.

"So were just supposed to let these two girls make threats about whether or not our child will live!?" Jim was getting really angry, he was used to ghost plotting things, but the more Melinda got worried, the angrier he got.

"I have to find out what happened with those girls... I think it has something to do with their father...Whatever happened obviously they are trapped here for some reason...which means I need to find them..." Melinda just stared at Jim., his eyes were swimming with fear. She could tell that this was not the solution he was looking for, but this was the only way she could protect them, as well as cross these two girls over.

Jim looked at her, looking into her chocolate coloured eyes. He could tell she was pleading that he would let her do this. Either way she would do it with or without his permission, but it would probably be better if was kept in the loop instead of Melinda sneaking off with no idea where she was off to.

"Just be careful Mel...I don't was you to risk yourself over another ghost...just promise me that you'll call me if anything happens." Jim stroked her arm.

"I promise! And I'll have Eli help me so that I'm not doing this all myself...I wonder if he brought the book with him?" Mel was just about to get out of bed when Jim pulled her back.

"No,no,no internet will be there in the morning! Right now you are going back to sleep!" Jim had her in his arms.

"fine..." Mel laid her head on the pillow and drifted into a dreamless sleep this time. Jim wrapping his arms around her placing his hand on Mel's bump.

The next morning Melinda woke up going straight to her laptop. She knew that these girls were in trouble, and she needed to help them. Eli was still asleep but she was dying to know if he had brought the book of changes with him. Maybe there was some connection between the two.

Mel looked up the girls in the search engine, she was growing increasingly agitated because she had almost nothing to go on. All she could fine was an old new article about a pair of Vanguard twins who went missing five years ago. The father was listed as a person of interest, but the police couldn't find enough evidence to put him in prison. The two girls were found dead in the woods five miles from their house. They were only four years old... She knew that they weren't the right girls. The ones she saw said they died at four weeks.

Mel broadened her search and found an old news article as well as an amber alert on a pair of twin girls. They were found dead in a home in Versailles. The house was registered to a Martin and Clara Anjou. It seems that the parents of the twins were supposed to be giving the children to an adoptive couple. The Anjou's were that couple and were very upset, when the parents decided to keep them. One day Martin posed as a mailman and broke into their house while the mother was taking a nap and the father was at work. He killed the mother in her sleep and took both girls. Upon return, The man saw his wife dead and his children missing and sent out an amber alert. The two girls were identified as a Rosalind and a Rachelle Couchard. The girls were never found.

Melinda opened up another article that was linked to that one and continued reading. The girls were taken to a new house were they were raised as Marie and Lysanne Beaulieu. Clara and Martin switched last names to avoid anyone finding out. They moved all the way to Bonneval, and bought a house under the name Natalie and Charles Beaulieu. Four years later suspicious behaviour was reported in that area concerning that family and the case of the Couchard girls was reopened. The couple couldn't risk staying there any longer so the took the two girls back to Versailles, were they killed them in there old house. The Father came home that night to find two dead girls in his house, followed by a trail of blood leading to the balcony. There Clara and Martin had hung themselves off the balcony and were pronounced dead on scene, as were the girls.

Mel couldn't bear read more. She couldn't imagine how traumatizing that must of been for them. To find out that their parents weren't actually their parents, and that their whole life had been a lie. No wonder they were staying here...

Just the one of the girls appeared in front of her. "We never knew..." The girl looked at the computer screen, were the article was, then back at Melinda. "They said that they loved us, but then why do they make us scared?..." Mel looked into her eyes. She felt sorry for those girls. They had so much life to live...

"I know what happened... probably why your so mad and confused and frustrated..." Mel concentrated on the girls features, she looked familiar... but there was no way she would have known her. "Do you know who my real daddy is? You MUST know where my real daddy is? They said you helped him...they said you know him!" The little girl had tears in her eyes.

"I help a lot of people...I can help you to..." Mel wanted to just give the little girl a hug. The girls told her they were killed at four weeks, but that was probably just what it felt like to them...being taken, was like being killed to them.

"Sissy said you helped him into that place...the white light...I hear it's really pretty their...I wish I could go...How can we find our daddy if he's in there!?" The girl was growing very upset now.

Melinda was feeling how angry the little girl was getting and tried to calm her down' " I can help you go into the light to...It's pretty in there...you said I helped your daddy go in there, you could go in too. You and your sister. You both deserve the light and that's were you'll find your daddy." Melinda sounded sincere and could feel her angry energy melt away into curiosity.

"Sissy also said that you and daddy have a baby too! Did you? Are you our second mommy!?" The little girl was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Are you talking about Paul? Is Paul your daddy's name?" Melinda was now even more intrigued by these girls.

"Daddy died now, but I never really knew mommy, she went to heaven when we were really little..." The little girl put her head down in sadness.

That's how Melinda thought they looked familiar...they looked like Paul. She knew there was something about them. "I had no idea..." Mel thought, she had no clue Paul had a new family. Then again, if they all died I wouldn't talk about them either.

"Listen Tell your sister to come see me too, I know how you can talk to your daddy." Mel gave the little girl a sincere smile.

" I almost forgot! My name is Rachie and my sister is Rosalyn, we changed our names so we have both... daddy gets mad when we call each other by our other names..."

Mel gave her a concern look.." When you say daddy, do you mean the people who took you and your sister?" Mel gave her a questioning look.

"They said that the love us...but then why do they make us so scared..." The girl repeated the same line she had said earlier. Mel found that odd but didn't think much of it.

"Sweetie? Did you hear me? I want you to go find your sister... you both can talk to him if you go into the light..." Mel looked at Rachie with a serious expression on her face.

" Daddy won't let us leave...but I'll try.." Is all she said in response before popping out leaving Melinda with a whole different perspective on the situation.

By the time Mel had dragged her feet downstairs, it was ten thirty in the morning. She had beenn up for two whole hours and had finally decided to make an appearance.

"Look whose finally made it down here?!" Jim smile sarcastically and kissed Mel on the head and handed her a cup of tea.

"Pleasant digging?" Jim was referring to the searching he saw her doing before he went down stairs.

"Yeah... very eye opening..." Me proceeded to repeat all the information she knew about the girls and their situation to Jim.

"Wow... so these twin, they would be Lea's half sisters... wouldn't she know about them... i mean, wouldn't she at least told you..." Jim was trying to keep up with the new information that seemed to be entering the house every few hours.

Just then Eli entered the kitchen from the deck.

"ELI! Please tell me you brought the book with you!?" Mel gave him a desperate expression.

"No... Ned has it, I think he's bringing it with him, who would go on vacation just to surround themselves with more work.. I mean seriously... what's the point of the vacation?..." Eli was checking his phone going through his e-mails.

"Ah! See he is bringing it!" Eli showed Mel the e-mail.

"Good cause I have to confused twin ghost to take care of..." Mel let out a sigh and proceeded to repeat all the info she had just given to Jim, to Eli.

"I think we should deal with all this when we have more resources...like the book! Maybe there's something in there that can help us..." Eli wasn't up to helping another troubled ghost... especially since there were two of them. He just wanted to enjoy a nice relaxing vacation.

"I guess that's what we could do.." Mel looked a little sad that she couldn't help the girls now.. but she knew if there was anything in the book that could help them... it was worth the wait.

"In the mean time... eat something!" Jim handed Melinda a plate with some toast and fruit on it. Mel gave him a nod and excepted the plate.

They all chatted and ate laughing and smiling, but Melinda kept the thought of those two girls in the back of her mind.

"Mel we gotta get going... our appointments at twelve thirty.." Jim really wanted to go to this one. /he knew the chances of him finding out the gender were slim if Mel was gonna do what he thinks she will do.

"Coming! I still don't know why you wanna come so bad...It's not like you're going to know the sex anyway..." Mel gave him a sleek smile. She knew he would be interested in coming anyway.

They arrived at the hospital just in time for her name to be called. Mel sat on the examination chair and Jim sat next to her waiting patiently for the doctor to come in.

Five minutes late A tall grey haired women stepped into the examination room.

"Bonjour Melinda!" the girl read her name off the folder and looked up at her and Jim.

" So today is just a check up, just to see how it's going... now have you had any particular concerns or feelings that you've never had before?" The doctor put her file on the side at looked at her.

"No...nothing out of the ordinary" Mel was trying to think back, but couldn't think of anything that she would be concerned about.

"Okay, well if there are no concerns we will just go right ahead and do the ultrasound." The doctor went to get the machine that was sitting in the corner and wheeled it towards the chair.

'Melinda put her shirt up revealing her bump. The doctor squirted some of the bluish jelly onto her stomach and turned on the monitor. She placed the probe along Mel's midsection giving a blurry image of their child. The doctor moved the probe around taking measurements and sizes, before she finally spoke. Well, I am somewhat concerned. You are only almost seven months, but you seem to be eighty percent phased. I am reasonably sure that this baby will come before her due date. But, I am worried about her development, I don't want her born so early that she won't get the correct nourishment and end up having to stay in the hospital a while longer.

Melinda had misty eyes, probably from hearing about her baby being at risk of coming too early and the hormones she was being tortured with. The doctor saw this and looked at Melinda with a reassuring smile.

"This is none of your fault, sometimes babies just don't like staying in their as long as their supposed to too." Mel gave her a smile and the doctor continued moving the probe pointing out things to them both. Now, is their an agreement on Whether or not you two would like to know the gender?" The doctor looked from Melinda to Jim.

"Well...No we don't want to know right Jim?" Mel looked at Jim.

"No. We want it to be a surprise." Jim said it as if it was rehearsed.

The doctor quickly scribbled something down and closed the file. She then printed a few pictures before turning off the machine and pushing back to the corner. The doctor went to collect the photos from the printer while Mel cleaned the jelly off her stomach. Jim helped her sit up before the doctor came back in.

"So... ,my analysis was correct you are eighty percent phased which means you should watch for signs of labour over the course of the next few weeks. Try to rest as much as possible, that usually slows down preterm labour patients. Now, I'm not putting you on bed rest, just because I know you won't actually stay in bed. I know you have Lea here and you have a lot of stuff to take care of, but try and take it easy. Jim, this is your time to help take some of the stress off of Melinda, try and take over some of her duties, that you can...other than that I will most likely see you here for the birth!"

Jim looked worriedly at the doctor. "What are the odds that she would make it to eight months before she has the baby?" Jim's hand was being squished by an insanely worried Melinda.

"I would say zero, but there is always that odd time were after the diagnosis is made she has the baby right on her original due date... but usually those are unique cases and the mother has taken drugs she wasn't supposed to take that led to her to start labour early. As far as I'm concerned this is just an unfortunate change of plans... We can't really control any of this but we can delay it as much as possible by resting the patient." The doctor sounded like she had dealt with cases like the one hundreds of time before.

"When do you think baby will arrive if it's not going to be November fourth?..." Mel was breathing deeply trying not to freak out.

"My guess would be... probably around the fourth of September...no later than the tenth anytime between those dates would be my best estimate" the doctor shook their hands and sent them off .

Melinda was still in shock when they got to the car.

"Well it looks like we will be having the baby here after all... I guess we should try and look for some baby things, I'll try and paint the room before it comes..." Jim was concerned with how quiet Mel was. She looked like she was about to pass out.

"Mel, I know this is scary for you I'm scared as well, but It thing you can do for her is not to stress out and try and get as much rest as possible..." Jim pulled out of the parking spot as Melinda spoke

"Yeah, your probably right...I'm just freaked out about the whole gonna have a baby in the next week or so... wasn't exactly planning on that happening..." Mel was doing the best she could to with what information she had. Right now, that info told her that her daughter was looking to be born in the next dozen days.

"Mel don't even worry about the nursery, I'll have Eli help me paint it, Delia will pick out some furniture, you just concern yourself with getting ready for this, mentally anyway..." Jim was hoping she would drop the whole twin ghost thing until after the baby was born.

" I want to at least help with the nursery...I saw this crib the other day with Delia at that store she was talking about, It was a pretty good deal too! It was cherry wood, stained white with beautiful detailing along the sides. D wanted me to buy it on the spot, but I wouldn't know what to do with it if I was gonna have the baby at home...But it looks like we might have to reconsider..." Mel brushed her hand over her bump and Jim leaned in to give Mel a kiss on the head.

"Why don't we stop now... that way we've already got the crib taken care of... We can stop at the paint store to and pick out a colour, something unisex." Jim had just pulled into the antique furniture shop when Melinda started giggling.

"What?" Jim gave her a confused look.

"We are not giving my daughter a unisex room, I want it as girly as possible!" Mel smiled knowing exactly what she had just given away.

Jim's eyes went wide with excitement at what Mel had just said. "It's a GIRL! Oh My god! Were having a girl! that's AMAZING! I can't believe you knew the whole time!" Jim didn't really care, they were going to have a baby girl! A mini Melinda walking around just as smart and beautiful and gifted.

"Yep, a little thing I like to call revenge, I thought I should tell you before you decide to paint..." Mel smiled looking at Jim.

Jim leaned in and kissed her with so much love. " I love you so much right, I can't even describe how excited I am!" Jim cupped her cheek. They both started at each other for a while before the finally walked into the antiques furniture store.

Mel pointed out the crib, which was thankfully still there. They both loved it, and knew it was perfect for their little girl.

The next stop was a paint store, Jim spent a while looking at shades of pink, while Mel was focused on other girly colours that could be put on the wall. Jim knew that this would be Mel's decision. She was the one with the good eye for colour, so obviously this would come down to what she liked. Jim gave some samples though, just so he could say he helped out. But they ended up going with a a lilac colour. Mel pointed it out and Jim was amazed at how easy it was for her to pick one this time around.

Coincidentally, there was a baby furniture store right down the street from their. Mel thought they could just peek in. Just to see what would go nicely with the crib, and paint colour they had selected. Jim was more excited going in their then she was at first. Mel was just going in to look,but Jim was dead set on finding something nice to go with the crib, while Mel was with him. Jim went to the back and found a beautiful white rustic change table and a nice white upholstered rocking chair, with a foot stool. Mel picked up satin white curtains that could go on the windows and a butterfly mobile. They ended up buying more furniture to be delivered the next day.

Now, Mel wanted to go home and tell everyone the very interesting turn of events...

When they walked in the door, Delia immediately saw Melinda and came rushing over with an excited expression on her face. "So how did everything go?"

"Well.. she thinks I'm gonna give birth in the next twelve days so... I would say not so good..." Mel just cut to the chase not wanting to dress it up, the way the doctor did.

"What?! But, you're only six, going on seven months? Is that even possible?" Delia was genuinely confused like her friend was a few hours earlier.

"Apparently it happens more often then you would think... I like eighty percent phased so...she said there is a really good chance I will be giving birth in the next week and a bit.." Mel sounded calm like she had been over this scenario in her head dozens of time, and she had..

"We better get on that everything then! You thought you would be home by then! If she says in twelve days then, what are we still doing there should there be someone going to get paint! And baby stuff and furniture!" Delia sounded more panicked then Melinda was, and she wasn't the one having to give birth with only a few days notice.

"We already got paint, I kinda decided to tell Jim about the gender, cause there was no way I was putting my daughter in a unisex room. I am putting her a in a proper girls room. So, we needed up going with lilac. We bought the crib from that antique furniture store and a change table, rocking chair, cutains and a mini book shelf bench type thing, from this vintage looking baby store. I also got her a butterfly mobile." Mel realized how much they still needed to get for her.

"Alright Tomorrow I am going shopping I will get you everything you two will need!" Delia gave her friend a reassuring smile.

" Right well, I don't care I'm coming with you. This is the only part I was actually looking forward to and there is no way I am gonna give it ALL up...so I am gonna help! Maybe not with the paint and the furniture.. but the rest.: Mel was not letting the fun part of this whole experience be taken from her.

"Alright, but promise you will not overdue yourself! I will handle all the heavy lifting, if there is any involved. I'm guessing Jim and Eli will be painting tomorrow?" Delia bit into an apple as she spoke to Mel.

"Yeah.. they're hoping to be done the second coat by like nine tomorrow so, we could start moving furniture in..." Mel was kinda sad this whole thing had to be done in mad dash, but at least it was getting done...

through that whole day, she could and help but wonder if those two girls had done something to change when the baby came...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

That night Jim and Mel were both upstairs tucking their son in and doing their usual routine. Jim was going to look for his teddy bear, which he had left downstairs and Mel was getting him into his pyjamas. Once they were all sitting down Mel opened the book.

"Mel before you read, do you think we should tell him...?" Jim gave her a hinting look and rubbed her shoulder.

"Yeah.. I guess that would be a good idea...were keeping him in the loop.." Mel nodded and looked at their curious five year old.

"Aid, before we read to you, were gonna talk to you about something..." Mel put the book on the side and looked into her sons ocean blue eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" Aiden had a sad expression and looked down at his bedspread.

"No, no you didn't do anything wrong...ummm... you remember when we told you that you were gonna be a big brother...?" Mel tried to keep it simple for his sake.

"Yeah! But right now he's in your belly cause that's were he has to grow!" Aiden looked up and smiled.

Mel giggled at how smart he sounded, for someone who couldn't read full sentences yet. "And how did you get so smart?" Mel rubbed his shoulder and sighed.

"Daddy told me! He also told me if you ever got grumpy or cranky it was because of the baby..." Aiden smiled trying to demonstrate his knowledge of the situation.

"He did..." Mel gave Jim the evil eye and returned smiling at her son. "Well... what daddy didn't tell you is that, you're gonna be a big brother really soon!" Mel smiled and looked from Jim to her little boy.

"YAY! when's he coming?" Aiden really didn't understand, the whole how the baby was gonna get here, all he knew was where it was at the moment.

"Aid, your mommy's doctor, whose taking care of the baby right now, doesn't want her to be moving around too much...so from now on, you're gonna have to help out alright?" Jim gave his son an encouraging nod.

"Okay! But when is the baby gonna be here?" Aiden was really excited and really wanted an answer.

"I don't know baby... it all depends on when it wants to come...I can't control that" Mel looked at her son and smiled.

"Ok...but when he gets here do you think he'll like monster trucks?" Aiden looked up at his dad.

"Well buddy, to be honest I don't know if monster trucks are the best idea for a little baby... maybe in a few years..." Jim patted his son on the head and they continued to read him his bedtime story.

They had both decided to have the gender be a surprise for Aiden. They didn't want him to hate the kid before it even got here. Unlike Mel, Aiden was not even thinking about him getting a sister. He was dead set on it being a boy. She only hoped that he wouldn't be sad when they would introduce him to his sister...

Once his book was finished, Mel and Jim went to their room. Jim was insisting she get as much rest as possible, while Eli was painting the first coat of paint and Delia was doing some online shopping and video chatting with Ned.

Mel walked towards her computer and sat down at the desk. Jim saw this and came up next to her.

"No, no, no their will be none of that. You promised no ghosts until after shes born. You need to lie down and relax. The twins will still be there when this whole thing is over and everyone is happy and healthy..." Jim tried to take the laptop away but Mel put her hand over it.

"The only way I'm gonna be able to have a decent nights rest is if I find out why these girls are stuck here... I think they have something to do with the situation were in now. They told me she was gonna be the balance, and to take care of her and not ten hours later I'm told shes in danger of coming to early and now I'm on bed rest! Something isn't right... and if it does have to do with the book I want to resolve it! Before she comes!" Mel opened her computer despite Jim's objections.

"Mel.. can't this wait till tomorrow... It's already ten and you really need your rest... I really need my rest... plus doing this will only cause her to come earlier... you heard the doctor...look.. Ned is coming tomorrow with the book and hopefully some research maybe he can tell you something? But until then...BEDREST requires you to be in a bed resting..." Jim closed her computer and kissed the top of her head.

Mel sighed and got up from the desk... "This sucks..." Mel got into bed, like an obedient child following orders and pushed the covers up over her chest.

"I know it does... but just think, in a maximum of twelve days we will have a beautiful little piece of you and me! And hopefully she will be well enough for us to take her home..."Jim sighed heavily wrapping his arms around his wife.

" you have no idea how scared I am...I just hope shes okay..." Mel stroked her bump with one hand looking at it.

"Me too Mel... but you have to you just have to picture a beautiful healthy small baby girl, that's what I've been doing. She has your eyes and your hair and she pretty much looks like a mini you... and I picture her breathing and babbling and moving around like any normal newborn would... I picture us bring her home to a beautiful lilac nursery and you rocking her in the chair..." Jim placed one hand on her bump and kissed Mel on the cheek.

Mel was smiling but you could tell that she was still worried. He could understand, how she could still be worried. She was going to give birth soon.. something she has never done before. He knew she would do great though, no matter how much she psyched herself out.

The next morning was very quiet. Jim and Eli were painting the second coat in the nursery and Aiden had gone with Delia to pick up Ned from the Airport. Much to her disliking Melinda was confined to her bed with no computer, and no cellphone... She couldn't stand it.. The few times she had gone downstairs to eat food, Jim had sent her right back upstairs and brought her food to her bedside. She felt like Lea, constantly watched and ignored at the same time. If that made any sense whatsoever.

Later that day Delia had returned with Ned and Melinda snuck downstairs to say hi to Ned and ask him for the book. For once she welcomed the distraction of having to find these twin girls. She really needed to know if they were actually related to Paul... She also needed to find out if they were the reason why her baby is coming any day now instead of any month.

"Melinda! Hey! How are things?" Ned put his bag down and took a sip from his waterbottle.

"Good.. well okay I guess. I'm sure you were filled in by your mom..." Mel sat down at the kitchen table and looked from Ned to Delia.

"Yeah she did!.. This is quite a place you've got over here! When my mom pulled up I thought this was the wrong address! No offence, but... how can you afford this place?" Ned looked at Melinda and smiled.

"Well... a combination of all the money I made from dancing here and I rent it out to people... mostly very rich people... There was actually a scene from a movie filmed here! So obviously it pretty much pays for itself..." Melinda knew that question was coming, that's what they all had asked...

"Wow! That's a pretty sweet deal!"Ned smiled and looked out to see the beach. He pointed to the dock and the two jet skis that were attached to it.

"Yeah! Well have fun! You know, I don't even think those are mine... I think someone who rented the house left them here and never came to collect them... So I guess you could say they are now mine now!" Mel winked at him as Aiden came to cuddle up to his mom.

"Well... whoever left them sucks to be them! Those are like five thousand dollars worth of Jet skis! Have you been out on them yet?" Ned opened the screen door and stepped outside.

"No! I haven't, but I've heard they're pretty fun!" Mel looked at Aiden who had his head arm.

"Yeah! They are! I went on with uncle Eli!'" Aiden tried to sound excited but his yawn gave it away.

Mel brushed the back of Aiden's head. "Looks like someone here is tired..." Mel looked at her son, the jet lag was definitely hitting him.

Aiden didn't even protest, which only confirmed it. "Looks like you'll be in bed early tonight!" Mel let Aiden drooped his head on her.

Ned smiled at the little boy who was fighting to keep his energy up.

Delia walked in seeing a very tired Aiden and an out of bed Melinda.

"Mel aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Mel smiled and laughed.

"you're all starting to sound like patrol officers in my own house." She couldn't help but laugh at how a like Delia and Jim were at the moment.

" Well.. Jim and I want you to be off your feet as much as possible... we have that in common!" Delia tried to usher Melinda back upstairs but failed.

" Ned, did you bring the book?" Mel looked him straight in the eye.

"Yeah! It's right here.." Ned reached into his brief case and pulled out the leather bound book.. "Eli told me you needed it, but I was bringing it with me anyway.. didn't want to risk someone taking

it!" Ned handed the book to Melinda.

"I haven't looked at it... I've been kind of busy... Is there something in there?" Ned gave Mel a concerned look.

Mel had opened the book and had a very worried look on her face. She nodded her head and sat down at the table in the kitchen.

Ned followed her and looked at the page she was so concerned about. It read

"_Melinda Gordon, you have been warned... they have flipped the balance...prepare yourself for your child is never to be born_..."

Mel just stared blankly at the page. She refused to except her daughters almost inevitable fate.

"The book hasn't always been right..I think they're trying to scare you... they made the same threats with Aiden..." Ned was trying to rationalize this for Melinda.

"Yeah... I guess you could be right..." Mel was trying to stay calm on the outside. But on the inside, she was freaking out!

"I'm gonna go lie down for a bit... this is just too much." Mel went upstairs leaving the book on the table for Ned to take.

Once Mel entered her room, she ran straight for the bathroom and thew up. She didn't know what happened, but she had felt the sudden urge to vomit, but all that came up was straight bile.

Jim walked into their bedroom to check on Melinda, when he heard her in the bathroom. He saw her lying next to the toilet he knew something was very wrong...

"Mel! what's going on?! what happened?" Jim ran into their bathroom and bent down to look at her closely.

Mel was feeling extremely light headed and disoriented, when she heard Jim trying her speak to her. She tried to speak but it seemed like nothing was coming out.

"Mel! please I need you to talk to me! squeeze my hand if you can hear me!" Jim locked hand with Mel and felt as she gently squeezed his hand.

Jim felt Mel's pulse, it was very rapid and heavy. Her face was pale and her eyes were beginning to close.

Jim Grabbed Mel and carried her out into the car. He floored in all the way to the hospital, trying to keep Melinda awake but failing. She was passed out in the front seat.

Once Jim had finally arrived at the hospital, Mel's doctor was waiting for them. They took her and had Jim wait in the hall. A couple hours later, they allowed Jim to see his wife. She was sleeping and was on heavy doses of different hydrating medications.

"I have no Idea what happened... her body seems to be under such high stress that it shut down in order to protect itself. She had an elevated blood pressure but her heart rate was very low. I have checked and everything seems to be normal with your baby. But now she's only brought her due date up closer. The body doesn't want the baby to be effected by her stress levels so it has given your child the eviction notice. She was in preterm labour, but we were able to delay it. This delay can only last up to two days, so... it looks like your little one could be coming any hour now... The only thing we can do now it wait...and hope for the best..." Mel doctor left Jim to think.

Jim sat there trying to be calm, but was actually scared to death by what the doctor had just said. Even when Aiden was born, He wasn't this scared... and he was their first... He just hoped that she would make it... that they both would...

A few minutes later Jim stepped into Melinda's hospital rooms with a cup of coffee and a bouquet of flowers. Jim saw that Mel was still a little out of it and slowly leaned in to giver her a kiss on the cheek.

Mel slowly came through when she felt Jim kiss her on the cheek.

"Hey honey how are you feeling?" Jim had got up to were he had sat down in a chair next to her bed.

Mel blinked a few times to try and remember where she was. She couldn't remember how she ended up here? She couldn't remember what had happened to her?

"Jim?" Mel looked over to where her husband has now moved to in the room.

"Hey! Honey whats wrong?" Jim gave his wife a concerning look.

"I know this is gonna sound stupid... but how did I end here?" Melinda looked around the room. She was enclosed by a sea of white washed walls. The ceiling was blue with clouds loosely painted over. There was a table and chair seated in the corner of the room, as well as a coffee cup Jim had obviously forgotten about.

" You don't remember? You were throwing up in the toilet, then you just passed out... your doctor doesn't know whats wrong with you, I don't know what happened to you... which really scared me.. but now Mel you're in preterm labour and the baby could be born in a matter of hours..." Jim brushed his hand over Melinda's hair.

Melinda was in total shock. She was already really scared by the fact that she was given a few days notice before giving birth. Now she was given a few hours notice...She had a look on her face like she had just seen a ghost ( no pun intended).

"Mel,Mel! Don't freak out okay, everything is gonna be fine... you are only a few centimetres dilated and they have managed to delay your progress for at least another few hours. Okay? Now I know you are scared but there is nothing more they can do... They have you one a medication that could help speed up development, to make sure all her vital organs are in tact. They're also putting you on hydrating medications that will make sure you don't pass out again. Mel you know this is important okay? You need to stay awake from now on..." Jim was looking straight into her eyes, making sure she heard every single word. He couldn't bare see her faint again before her real labour started kicking in... Jim kissed her on the lips and stroked her hair once more. "Don't worry babe everything will be fine, you are both going to be A okay!"

Mel's look of terror softened a little. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes tight. Jim looked at her worriedly.

"How long until the real pain start?" Mel was sceptical to ask this question.

Jim gave her a loving look and exhaled sharply.

"It could be between two to three hours... I depends how badly this one wants to come out.." Jim stroked Mel hair.

Mel's look of terror returned this time accompanied with panic and rapid breathing.

Jim noticed how she reacted and continued soothing her with kind gentle words while absentmindedly stroking her hair.

"Shhh... Mel everything will be okay, alright?" Jim wiped tears that were falling from her face.

Mel took a deep breathe and exhaled sharply.

Jim noticed this and gave her a concerned look.

Mel looked at him hopelessly, "I think I just went into labour..."

Jim looked at her wide eyed.

"Alright I'll go get a doctor okay Mel, don't worry" Jim got up from were he was sitting and rushed into the hallway.

A few minutes later Jim return with Dr. Reine in tow.

" Alright well I'm going to check how far along you've gotten, then I'll start you on a hydrating IV drip. Okay?"

Dr. Reine looked a little worried, but tried her best to cover it up. Melinda nodded at her silently, trying to process the situation still in front of her.

Dr. Reine proceeded to examine her as well at take her blood pressure.

"Well, it seems like this baby is definitely going to be joining us in the next hour at most. Melinda is already at six centimetres. I will order the epidural assuming you want to have one. Afterwords the doctor hooked up the hydrating pack to Melinda's IV and exited the room." Dr. Reine practically ran out of the room.

Melinda was now in full blown tears as well as massive pain. Jim hurried to her side.

"Mel I need you to calm down okay? Shhhhh... if you feel pain just squeeze my hand okay?" Jim's efforts to calm down Melinda were disrupted by another contraction crippling her body.

"AHHHHH!" Mel squeezed Jim's hand so hard it was practically play dough.

Jim grimaced, and ignored what his wife was doing to his hand. He knew if he complained about it, there was a zero percent chance he would be alive for the delivery.

After that contraction was over, Jim continued soothing her until the doctor returned with the epidural half an hour later.

By that time, Jim was sure his hand was broken, or at least sprained.

Before the doctor gave Melinda the IV, she checked her progress to make sure she wasn't too far along to receive the medication.

After a couple minutes of reading and recording results Dr. Reine finally spoke.

"Well, there is good news and there is bad news... the good news is, you are no longer dehydrated!... the bad news is that you are too far dilated to receive an epidural... I can give you a very soft sedative to help cope with some of the pain, but other then that... there is nothing I can do..."

The doctor looked from Jim to Melinda whose mouths were both opened in shock.

"I know this is scary for you two... but you are eight centimetres and there is no point on giving you medication since you are dilating so quickly it won't even have a chance to kick in..."

The doctor left hastily to find her very shocked and scared patient a soft sedative to help with pain management.

Just as the doctor left another crippling contraction hit her " AHHH!" Melinda was tired and concerned and just wanted to get this over with.

Her heart raced when the doctor returned with a transparent liquid that would help manage what she called a 20 on 10, on the pain scale.

The doctor hooked it up to her IV and proceeded to look over the papers monitoring her contractions.

"Okay.. so I will be back in a few minutes to check on you then, but I am estimating that this little baby will be born in a matter of a twenty minutes tops.

As promised the women returned in the few minutes accompanied by a nurse who looked over her charts.

"It looks like you are ready..." The doctor glanced over at Melinda, then advised Jim to step out of the room to put on a pair of scrubs.

Upon his return he notice how pale Melinda had gotten and alerted the doctor. One second later started to become dizzy and disoriented.

The doctor tried speaking to her telling her to focus and stay with us, but Melinda was already in her own little world.

Jim pinched her shoulder and she was brought back to reality by throwing up straight blood. She had no idea what was wrong with her, but was now aware that their were multiple issues that needed her attention.

"Alright Melinda i know you feel terribly sick.. but you only get one shot at this okay?"

Melinda nodded faintly and took a deep breathe.

"Alright on your next contraction I need you to push as hard as you can! Can you do that?" The doctor and Jim exchanged worried glaces.

Melinda obliged and felt a massive pain starting to emanate in her midsection, she knew what she had to do.

Jim quickly grabbed her hand as he saw her discomfort turning into pain.

Melinda pushed as the doctor counted out loud

"Alright one two three four"

Melinda continued pushing with all the energy she had in her.

"AHHHHH Son of A BITCH!" Jim chuckled a little but then returned to having his hand squashed by his loving wife.

"That was great Melinda! I see a head" The doctor continued giving her encouraging words.

Melinda felt another contraction ripping through her body and pushed.

A few minutes later Melinda collapsed on her bed breathing rapidly.

Jim finally got his hand back, as they heard the piercing cries of their new baby girl.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been really busy doing school work, but here is the anticipated chapter 13. hope you enjoy! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

Seconds after the delivery, the crying stopped. Melinda had passed out, and the baby was having trouble breathing. The nurse quickly ushered a shocked and confused Jim out into the hallway and and quickly explained to him that the doctors would prefer that Jim not witness if anything bad were to happen to any of them. Jim was a wreck, he took a seat in the waiting area next to a couple smiling at each other. Jim thought to himself that only a few months earlier, that had been him and Melinda.

Jim was thrown into a flashback of their fist appointment at this hospital.

_They were sitting in the only two seats in the corner of the small blue room. There were brochures with babies and soon to be parents everywhere. Mel picked one up and laughed. It was a picture of some model holding a baby that was crying. The women looked to totally freaked out. A women sitting alone across from them spoke up. _

"_You can tell the kid isn't hers.." she smiled and continued reading an issue of US Weekly. _

_Mel nodded and put the brochure back on the side table. Jim picked up another brochure of an African child smiling. _

"_Do you think junior will look like this..." Jim smiled jokingly_

_Mel smacked him playfully and took the brochure from him. _

"_Well... there is something I've been meaning to tell you... this baby... isn't yours" Mel whispered smiling sarcastically and gave him a fake serious face. _

_Jim let out fake gasp and kissed her shoulder._

_Melinda giggled and hit her goof ball a husband on the arm. _

_The girl who had been reading her US Weekly looked up at the loving couple in front of her. _

"_I'm guessing this isn't your first..." The girl gave them a faint smile. _

_Jim smiled at Mel. "No" Mel looked from Jim to the girl sitting across from them. _

_She seemed to be nervous and from the obvious anxiety Melinda could only assume this was her first. _

"_I'm guessing this is your first...?" Mel knew how hard it would have been for her the first time round if Jim hadn't been there with her. _

"_Yeah... I guess you can tell" the girl introduced herself as Natasha Taylor. She lives in Paris, but was originally from Detroit. _

_Mel gave her a wide smile and looked over at Jim. Just as her name was called by a nurse emerging from a brightly lit hallway. _

"_Well, if you ever have any questions or just wanna talk about him... Give me a call" Mel handed her one of her business cards. _

_Natasha was on the verge of tears and stood up hugging Mel thankful that someone finally understood. _

_Mel smiled at her and headed in the direction the nurse told then to go. _

"_How did you know so much about her? Did you know her or something?" Jim gave his wife a confused look. _

" _no... just a feeling I had, she looked like she was lost and alone and I remember looking like that when you 'died' so I knew she was sad like I was..." Mel looked at her husband with love. _

_Jim gave his wife a hug and kissed her shoulder. Putting his arm around her waist. _

"_That will never happen again... I promise you. I love you So Much" looked deep into those hypnotizing brown eyes. _

"_I know..." Mel just smiled as they kept walking to the examination room. _

Jim was thrown out of his flashback by a nurse exiting Melinda's room.

Jim practically ran up to her like she was the finish line at a marathon.

"And... how is she?" Jim was looking hopefully at the grey haired nurse standing in front of him.

"Well, mr..." the girl looked at him sternly.

"Clancy." Jim rushed through his name hoping it would make her respond faster.

" Well, Mr. Clancy your Wife seemed to have some sort of severe reaction to the medication she had to hydrate her body... Once she went into labour her body couldn't take the stress combined with the allergic reaction and was starting to shut down. The blood was a form of reaction combined with the stress. Unfortunately, the baby was in distress when we got to her and had some sort of obstruction in her airway. She was rushed to pediatrics and I just got confirmation that she is in stable condition. Her lungs aren't fully functioning, but that will come with time in an incubator. Your wife is very lucky, She was able to be stabilized and is now in treatment. Shes resting if you would like to see her...

Jim felt like a bus was being lifted off of his back. He felt like he could fall to his knees and cry in pure relief.

"Yes!" Was all he could manage to respond with.

"Right this way sir..." The nurse led him to the same room Melinda had been in when she had arrived. She looked so small compared to all the machines that were around her. She was pale and had dark circled under her eyes.. but she was alive.

"Right.. Mr. Clancy, If you need anything just press the call button, and Dr. Reine should be in to update you on your baby's status and check up on you wife."

"Thank you" Jim took the chair he had sat on earlier, and sat next to his wife. He took her hand and kissed it. He felt a slight twitch in her fingers and continued to intertwine there fingers. He placed their hands next to his cheek and brushed his wife's delicate hands across his face.

Melinda feeling this change in positioning roused from her sleep and looked at her adoring husband lovingly stroking her hand.

Jim noticed Melinda move slightly and looked from their hands back to her small frame lying helplessly in bed.

"Hey Mel! You have no Idea how happy I am to see you..." Jim had tears in his eyes and looked down into her deep brown eyes.

" Hey" Mel responded wearily and raspy, she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes and smiling up at her husband.

Jim smiled back and kissed her hand once again.

"What happened?" Mel looked at where she was and didn't recognize the place at all. She looked at the walls and medications and could only assume she was in a hospital... but she didn't know any hospital with patient rooms like this...

"Mel... were at St- Francois hospital... you fainted and I drove you here... do you remember that?" Jim looked curiously at her.

"No... Where's St- Francois hospital?" Mel looked genuinely confused and seemed a little shocked that she didn't remember why she was there in the first place..."

"Mel... umm were in France... Do you remember coming to France?" Jim looked at her worriedly.

" No... why are we in France?" Mel gave him a questioning look.

" Because Lea's sick... do you know who I'm talking about?" Jim looked sternly at her..

"You know about Lea?.." Mel looked shocked at Jim.

"Yes... you told me about her, you told me everything about her... shes your daughter... and before you ask shes recovering from a eating disorder... and shes gonna be let out of the hospital in a little over a week..." Jim rubbed Mel's arm as she looked confused staring into his eyes..

"So were here to help lea?...so.. what happened to me then?" Melinda looked helplessly for answers on Jim's face.

"Welll... I found you throwing up in our bathroom and grabbed you... you were on bed rest because the..."

Jim then realized that if she didn't even remember why they were in France in the first place... who knew if she remembers being pregnant..."

Melinda gave him a confused look.

"Why was I on bed rest?" Mel responded sadly. She had no idea that this fainting was brought on by something else she had.

"Umm... Mel, you were pregnant and the baby was at risk of coming too early so Dr. Reine put you on bed rest, until the birth..." Mel was frozen in place her mouth open slightly.

"Right.. I'm guessing that you don't remember that... umm well what exactly do you remember then.?" Jim wanted to try and get Melinda to talk, this way he wouldn't say anything else that would upset her..

"Mel looked up from were she had been staring with her mouth open.

"If I WAS pregnant, then Jim what happened?! Is it..." Melinda covered her mouth with her hand and started crying , by the look Jim was giving her.

" NO!no no no no Mel... you gave birth about four hours ago... shes doing okay.. shes a little too small a little light for a newborn and well... her lungs aren't fully developed so shes been in an incubator... and shes alive and moving around" Jim smiled while subconsciously stroking her hair.

Melinda was relieved and exhaled sharply. She was crying...

Jim saw this and wiped the tears that were spilling from her eyes and whispered soothing words into her ear.

"Mel what do you remember?" Jim stroked her head.

"I remember you dying... and then you came back! And that's it!" Melinda looked frustrated and continued crying.

"Hey hey hey no Mel it's alright... your doctor is gonna be in here and she'll probably explain it all to you... okay?" Mel looked worriedly at her husband...

"Whats happened since I could remember?" Mel looked urgently at Jim.

"Well... ummm we found out you were pregnant... with our son Aiden he's five now... Delia opened up a real estate agency across from your shop thats her primary job but she still comes to the shop to give you a hand. Ned is in college studying the paranormal and Eli is actually one of his professors. I got my medical practise and work at Rockland memorial hospital... umm.. we found out you were pregnant again, you told me about Lea and how you had to go back to France to make sure she was okay. Lea's dad, Paul died... you still have no idea how but you're working on it... that's all... Aiden, Delia, Ned, Eli and I all came to France for a mini vacation.

" So i don't remeber anything that hs happened in the past five YEARS!" Melinda had a worried expression on her face.

"Mel don't worry, someone will be back in to check on you soon and I'm sure this will only be temporary. Okay?" Jim brushed his hand against Mel\s cheek trying to reassure her of something he was not completely sure could be fixed.

A few seconds later Dr. Reine stepped through Melinda's door.

"Hello to both of you, I am here to report that you daughter is stable, but will have to remain in an incubator for at least a couple of weeks. We want to make sure all her vital organs have developed enough before we let her leave the hospital. As for you Melinda, you are very lucky... you had a severe reaction to the sodium chloride we gave you to hydrate you. The reaction was caused by your body being allergic to it and the stress you were under at that moment. Lucky for you your blood type results came back and you have been cleared! Now do you two have any questions for me.

"Yeah... Who are you?" Mel had no idea who this lady was... Jim hadn't gotten to that part of the past she'd missed.

Jim signalled for him to talk to her in private and they both left the room. He didn't bother telling her slowly, he needed to know if his wife was going to be okay.

"Melinda has lost her memory for the past five years... I don't know why... maybe i was the near death experience she had that might hav cause er to forget some things... but she didn't remember how she got here... she doesn't remember us having a son or her being pregnant and giving birth four ours ago..." jim gave the doctor a worried expression.

"Well... this is most likely caused by the near death experience she had... her body might have

shut down and blocked some of the memories shes made over the past five years... Melinda should regain her memory in around six months... maybe a year... with memory loss it is hard to predict when the memories will reappear, some patients just wake up one day and remember everything... some have bits and pieces come back that they eventually make sense of it all... All I know is that this is going to take some time... I need you to be patient with her but she will be back to normal eventually.

Doctor Reine went back into Melinda's room and reintroduced herself. She proceeded t repeat all of the information that she had said to Jim, back to her patient.

Later on, Jim was allowed to go back into Mel's room. He had called Delia and informed her on the very interesting turn of events. He was worried at how she would react with all this difficult news.

" Jim! Is there anything we can do to make her remember?!" Delia sounded like she was about to cry.

"Well, at the moment no... but her doctor assured me that she would get her memories back within the year... but for now, our job is to comfort and reassure her... maybe even remind her of some of the stuff shes missed.." Jim rubbed his head in exhaustion.

How could things go from being so good to so bad?...

"But what about Aiden!? What are we going to tell him?! His mother doesn't know who he is and now she has to relearn everything that she knows about you!" Delia sounded very worried on the phone.

"Well... I've showed her a picture of him... so she knows what he looks like... which is a good start... I will run through some things with her before she gets discharged... and I guess we'll go from there... were going to have to tell Aid that his mommy is sick and doesn't remember a lot because shes sick in her brain. But she will feel better. I think he'll be okay... at least I hope... especially with the new baby... Mel is going to have to relearn all of that too..." Jim put his head between his knees and exhaled.

"Well I'll have Eli tell Aiden what you told me and I hope that Melinda will feel better... you two deserve to have at least one normal experience..." Delia said goodbye to Jim and hung up the phone.

Jim went back in to see how Melinda was doing.

"Hey honey" Jim whispered.

"Hi" Mel looked like she had been crying.

"Mel! Whats wrong?" Jim sat next to his poor lost wife.

" I'm sorry this happened..." Mel had tears in her eyes.

"Mel there is nothing to be sorry about! It was an accident okay? Don't feel bad babe" Jim kissed her. He felt like at least that would be familiar to her.

Mel got quiet after that and then spoke almost in a whisper...

"Jim... how am I supposed to raise a baby? I don't even remember having a baby..." Mel was crying.

Jim moved onto her bed and laid her head on his shoulder. Mel proceeded to cry on his shoulder while he stroked her back soothingly.

"Mel we are going to figure this whole thing out okay? It's kinda like riding a bike.. you just need to learn little by little... then eventually, you'll be able to ride no problem without training wheels... but for now you have me and Delia and Ned and Eli here to help you regain what you lost... okay?" Jim kissed the top of her head and laid his head back on her pillow to try and get some sleep. Mel laid back with him and tried to get in a comfortable position.

"Ouch!" Mel moved slightly and got this stabbing feeling in her stomach.

"You okay?" Jim looked at her with concern.

"Yeah... I guess giving birth really does hurt as bad as everyone says it does.." Mel let out a weak smile and rested her head on Jim's forearm.

"Sleep tight honey... I love you" Jim kissed her and put his head right next to hers.

**So that was Chapter 13! I am sorry it took me a while to update... my story had been shelved for a while but I had this dream I felt would fit with the story! Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**SHOUT OUT TO kenziemj99 for her help :) go check out her story: Expecting a Ghost!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Alexandra **


End file.
